Suffer Pt 2
by cyke93
Summary: Follow up to "Suffer", Nathan and Haley see each other for the first time in four years.
1. Chapter 1

Suffer Pt 2

So I decided to write a continuation of "Suffer". I highly suggest reading that story first then read this. I feel very angst at the moment and I definitely lay it on a little thick. I know I left things a little opened last chapter and I do cleared up some stuff. I still consider "Suffer" to be stand alone because i do like the open ending so this story is an off shoot of one of the possibilities. If people are interested I do have some sort of direction as to where this story will go so I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Lucas exclaimed as he held out a beer for Nathan. "I was looking for you."<p>

"Thanks." Nathan loosened his tie and gladly accepted the beer.

"What's wrong now?" Lucas questioned.

"Nothing, it's just that, I don't even know half the people here."

"That's no excuse to be hiding out here on the balcony." Lucas leaned against the ledge next to Nathan. He looked back at the party behind them and it appeared no one was looking for them. "This party is for you, you know. You should be mingling."

"You have to admit, it is a nice view, much better than at all that rain in Seattle." Nathan ignored his brother's comments and looked out at the sweeping gardens in front of him and in the distance, you can see the office buildings from downtown Charlotte.

"It sure is." Lucas agreed. "So how does it feel little brother, the prodigal son returns home to do right by his home state."

"It feels good." Nathan replied honestly

"I know the Knicks and the Celtics offered you a lot more money if you were to sign with them."

"Yeah but I figure, if I move back East, I may as well be close to home, especially with my nephew on the way." Nathan smirked.

"Don't tell Brooke that, she swears it's going to be a girl."

Nathan chuckled. "When do you guys find out?"

"Next week."

"It's going to be a long week." Nathan quickly remarked.

"I know." Lucas deadpanned as he took a big gulp of his beer. He loved Brooke but Brooke's pregnancy hormones defiantly left Lucas on the receiving end of Brooke's wrath.

"And have you guys set a date for the wedding?"

"It'll be 6 months after he or she is born." Lucas quickly replied and Nathan eyed him curiously.

"According to Brooke, it'll give her enough time to loose all the weight that _I caused_." Lucas held up his hands and made little air quotes with his fingers.

"Don't most people get married before the kid is born."

"We're being progressive." Lucas smirked and Nathan chuckled. He and Brooke had been going out for a while now, it was just a matter of time before they were going to get married, but what was unexpected was when Brooke found out she was pregnant.

"Well, between the baby and the wedding, I'm glad I got my little bro.. AKA future godfather and best man to help me out." Lucas wrapped an arm around Nathan's shoulder.

"I suddenly feel that this is going to be more of a burden than an honor." Nathan pulled back.

"Totally." Lucas laughed.

"If you're going to make me assemble baby furniture, I hope you know I'm just going to hire someone to do it."

"That's why you're godfather."

Nathan smiled, something Lucas rarely saw.

"And of course I get to plan your bachelor party."

"Well, you'll get Clay to plan the bachelor party for you."

Nathan paused and tapped his beer against Lucas. "Touché." Lucas was right, he would probably plan something but would have his agent do most of the heavy lifting.

"I'm glad you're back." Lucas paused but figured this was as right of a time as ever. "I've.. I've been worried about you."

"Me?"

"I'm your big brother, it's my job to worry about you." Lucas pointed out.

"By only by three months, I'm a grown man Luke."

"I know but still. We don't get to see you that often since you refuse to come back home."

"Huh?" Nathan was confused. "What're you talking about?"

"Nathan, don't think I haven't noticed that this is the first time you've been back home in over four years."

"It hasn't been that long." Nathan retorted even though his brother was right. "Fine, maybe you're right but you know how busy I am."

"Fine, you don't want to tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." Nathan lied.

"Right." Lucas took a sip of his beer and eyed his brother suspiciously.

Just then Nathan's phone started to beep and he was glad for the distraction, well almost glad for the distraction.

"Who's that?" Lucas asked when he noticed the annoyed look on Nathan's face.

"Alex DuPre." Nathan deleted her text message and put his phone back in his pocket. "Some girls can't take a hint."

"Well Nate, what do you think happens when you hit it and split it?"

"I accompanied her to one movie premiere, Clay's idea by the way, and everyone acts like we're getting married."

"Well that's what you get for letting Clay mess with your love life."

"Never again." Nathan shook his head. "And by the way, I never slept with Alex, though I'm probably the first guy to turn her down, which is why she keeps calling."

"Seriously, I mean, she is hot."

"Up until you talk to her and realize there's nothing in between her ears."

Lucas chuckled and gave a knowing smile.

"You'll find her." Lucas stated simply.

"Find who?"

"The one that's right for you." Lucas leaned against the ledge. "We're not as young as we used to be, you may have had that whole playboy thing down when we were in high school and college but I know you, you're looking for the one."

"Luke, I hate to burst your bubble but not everyone can be like you and Brooke with your big fancy wedding, kid on the way, and a big house with white picket fences." Nathan said bitterly.

Lucas was about to say something, something he wanted to bring up for a while now but they were suddenly interrupted.

"There you are."

Both brothers whipped their heads around and Nathan felt his stomach turn into knots. He only hoped that he didn't look so shock even though he was. _What was she doing here?_ He thought.

"Brooke has been trying to get a hold of you."

"How come she didn't call?"

"Cuz you left this?"

Lucas took his cell phone from her hands. "Thanks, Hales, you're a life saver."

Haley smiled warmly and then turned to Nathan. "Hi Nathan."

Haley extended her hand.

It took a second for Nathan to recover but he extended his hand and shook her hand. He felt the softness of her skin and her warmth radiating from it. He quickly took his hand back.

"Haley, this is a surprise." Nathan now turned to his brother.

"Brooke wasn't feeling well so Haley was gracious enough to accompany me tonight. Now if you excuse me, I have to check up on Brooke."

Lucas left the two alone but there was an awkward tension in the air. He hadn't seen her in over four years. The last time he saw her was back home in Tree Hill where realized that his home was with her and he could never have her.

"So." Haley cleared her throat.

"How have you been?" Nathan attempted to make small talk.

"I'm good. Budget cuts forced me to just be a part time teacher at the high school now."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It wasn't that bad because I actually run Tric."

"I always pegged you to run the café instead of Tric."

"You and I both but Karen thought that I would be better at bringing a young crowd to Tric and so far it's been working. Thanks to Peyton, I've actually gotten some good bands to come through and perform in little ol' Tree Hill, and speaking of big names, welcome back. Everyone is really excited to have you play for the Bobcats."

"Thanks." Nathan gave a half smile. Four years later and she was just as gorgeous as he remembered, if not more. It was clear that Brooke finally made her way into Haley's closet. While her attire wasn't skimpy, as often the case was with Brooke's wardrobe, Haley was able to exude class yet look incredibly hot. Her knee length cocktail dress hugged her body just right and she showed just enough cleavage to let the whole world know that those babies were real.

"My daughter is actually in a co-ed youth basketball league that Skills coaches, they're so excited that your going to play for the Bobcats. The kids really look up to you."

"I didn't know I was such a role model." Nathan felt the temperature rise and he loosened his tie a little. "How.. how is Madison?" He choked out.

"She's good, so much bigger now." Haley went inside her purse and showed Nathan a small picture of her. She looked just like her mother. Nathan smiled but only for a second and handed the picture back to her.

"She has her father's nose." Nathan replied bluntly.

Haley tried not to let his words bother her but she pushed forward. There was a reason why she came tonight. "She handled the divorce better than I thought she would."

Nathan cursed at himself for his outburst. He thought he was better than that, had moved passed it but clearly old wounds are hard to heal.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you and Chase." Nathan said honestly and Haley actually believed him.

"It wasn't mean to be." Haley sighed and leaned over the ledge and looked out over the view she saw the Scott brother's admiring when she walked in. "I wish I had known that sooner."

"Don't." Nathan replied. "Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"You know what." Nathan took a step back. "Suddenly, you're hear talking about your divorce and how it wasn't meant to be. Sorry Haley but it wasn't mean to be for us either."

"What're you implying Nathan?" Haley was a little annoyed.

"Why are you here?" Nathan crossed his arms.

"I wanted to see you." She answered honestly. "I know I messed things up, and it seems that you won't let me forget it but I just wanted to see you and talk to you, that's all."

"I'm sorry." Nathan shook his head. "I just didn't expect to see you tonight." Nathan swallowed hard. He knew he would have to see Haley, talk to her too but he wasn't ready for to do it now.

"I just don't want things to be awkward. I know before all this, we were friends once. I was hoping we can have at least that."

"And friendship is all you want?" Nathan found himself asking.

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell that I haven't thought about having more. But I know I messed up, I wasn't honest with you or myself before, I won't make that mistake again. I don't expect.."

"Expect, what?" Nathan raised his voice. "That now you're single again, that I'd come running back to you."

"No, that's not what I said."

"But that's what you want?" Nathan paced back and forth.

"I didn't say that."

"So you really only just want to be friends?" He questioned. She was about to open her mouth but paused.

"God, Haley!" Nathan threw his hands up in frustration. "Your husband cheats on you and I'm the fucking consolation prize!"

"No, it's not like that."

"Really?" Nathan huffed out. "He screws you over and you think I'm just going to take you back after all these..." Nathan is shocked when he feels Haley's hand slap him hard across the cheeks. She has tears in her eyes and it looks like she's surprised at herself as well.

"He didn't cheat on me."

"What?"

Haley tried to calm her shaky voice. "It was my fault my marriage ended. I was the one that was distance, I was the one that pushed him away that he had to confide in another woman." Haley paused and continued. "One night, he came home in tears. He almost kissed this other woman. Before things escalated he was able to stop it and he ran home to beg me for forgiveness. I watched him as he went on and on about how sorry he was, that he didn't mean for this to happen, how much of a failure he was as a husband where none of it was his fault. I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at myself. That's when I was finally told him about you.. about us. I was never over you Nathan, I still loved you. I married Chase for all the wrong reasons. I think in the back of my mind Chase always suspected something but either way, we agreed to end it." Haley wiped her tears.

"I'm .. I'm sorry." Nathan found himself saying.

Haley gave him a sad smile. "I'll never forget those last words you said to me. You told me I'd suffer and you were right. Not only did I hurt myself but you, Chase and my daughter along the way."

Haley looked up at Nathan's deep blue eyes. "I see the way you look at me, that look of contempt and disappointment. You're never going to forgive me, aren't you?"

"Deep down, when I think about it, I do forgive you. I just, I just can't forget." Nathan turned away from Haley.

"I.. I understand." Haley said softly and she hung her head down and was about to walk away.

"It took me four years to come back home." Nathan started to speak. Haley stopped and looked back at him.

"A few months ago, I was doing this interview. This reporter was touting all my accomplishments, how they nicknamed me _the rock_ because I was always so calm and cool under pressure. He said I was fearless, that I wasn't afraid of anything." Nathan lamented. "That's when it hit me that he was wrong. I wasn't fearless. On the court maybe but I've been scared of this place ever since I left. I was scared to run into you, to see you and your daughter .. to see Madison grow up and see her look like a perfect blend of you and someone who isn't me." Nathan hung his head down.

"I came back because I didn't want to be scared anymore." Nathan looked back at Haley with sad eyes. "I came back to be free of you."

* * *

><p>Lucas picked up the pace and ran outside to see Haley give one of the valet drivers her ticket slip.<p>

"Haley, where you going?" He caught up to her and saw that she had been crying. "What happened?"

"I told you it was a bad idea for me to come here."

"What happened with Nathan?"

"Exactly, what I knew would happen. He stayed away from Tree Hill because of me, because of what I did to him."

"He said that?"

Haley nodded and she sank into his chest as she sobbed harder.

"Oh Hales, I'm so sorry." Lucas padded her back.

"I don't know why I'm crying. This isn't a surprise. I know he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Lucas pulled away and looked down at Haley.

"He came back home to be free of me Luke. I .. I should've never came."

"Hales.."

"Look, my car is here." Haley saw the valet driving coming up.

"Look, let me drive."

Haley shook her head. "No, it's okay. I just.. I just want to be myself right now."

"Hales."

"Please, Luke. I'll be fine okay."

"Fine but you're still coming over tomorrow for breakfast okay."

"Tell Brooke, I'll be there." Haley tried to muster a smile as she got in her car and then quickly drove away.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked inside the restroom and turned on the sink. He splashed some cold water on his face and took a deep breath. He felt like he'd been suffocating. He grabbed some towels and started drying his face. Seeing Haley threw him into a loop. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be calm, cool. He wasn't supposed to tell her the things he did. He tried to block out of his mind what Haley had told him, that she was never over him. He couldn't and wouldn't let himself go there. She had ruined him once already. He wasn't going to give her another chance. He needed to break away from her, to finally move on with his life.<p>

Nathan heard the door open and Lucas came walking in. He looked around and looked underneath the stalls to make sure they were alone.

"What're you doing?" Nathan asked as Lucas came back to the door and locked both of them inside.

"What did you do to Haley?"

Nathan turned away. "Not now Luke."

"Nathan, you can cut the crap out. I know okay."

Nathan looked at him curiously.

"She told me. Well I sort of forced it out of her but that's not the point."

"Wait, so you know?"

"Yes and I can't believe that you never told me! I've been waiting for you to tell me!"

Nathan felt a bit of pain in Lucas' voice. There were times when he wanted to tell Lucas, tell anyone but he didn't want to relive the pain, to know you put your whole self out there and got burned. "She's your best friend Luke but more than that there was nothing to tell. We had our moment in the sun.. at least I thought we did but it didn't work out." Nathan shook his head. "It was a long time Luke, it doesn't matter now."

"You're kidding me right? You're here sulking in the bathroom and I had to see Haley run out in tears. It does matter."

"I didn't expect to see her tonight." Nathan stood up and glared at his brother. "Thanks by the way." He narrowed his eyes at Luke. "She made her choice Luke. I can't just forget the last 4 years didn't happen and you playing matchmaker with Haley or any of Brooke's friends isn't helping."

"But you love her, Nate."

"It doesn't matter, love wasn't enough."

"I know Haley messed up.."

"No Luke, you don't know!" Nathan raised his voice.

"Then tell me. All I've heard is her side."

"She broke my heart, she broke me Luke. What else do you want me to say?"

"I'm sorry Nate." Lucas padded his back. "Look I know you don't want me to meddle and fine, I won't do anything."

"Thank you."

"But I think you're making a mistake. She's that one Nate, I don't know how I never saw it before but you two were in front of me this whole time and I didn't see it."

"I told you Luke, we had our chance."

"She thinks you hate her."

Nathan couldn't help but snort. "I don't hate her." He shook his head. "I just haven't found a way to stop loving her." He said sadly.

End?


	2. Chapter 2

Suffer Pt 2

Chapter 2

Thank you to all the reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed. Your comments were great and gave me the motivation I needed to get this next installment up. Like I said previously, I always meant to write "Suffer" as a one shot, even last chapter was another sort of one shot continuation. The same goes with this chapter, I can't guarantee that there'll be another chapter, it just all depends on how I'm feeling and if there's interest in it. Anyways, I don't want to give away too much. Enjoy and please review !

* * *

><p>"I don't hate her." He shook his head. "I just haven't found a way to stop loving her." He said sadly, bracing himself against the bathroom counter.<p>

Lucas opened his mouth to say something but he wasn't even sure what to say. He'd never seen Nathan like this. Nathan continued to stare down on the ground and shrugged. It didn't matter, none of it did, he thought. He was glad for the silence, it was already hard enough tonight to see Haley and then to find out that Lucas knew about it. It was all too much for him at the moment.

"Maybe you should tell her that." Lucas said softly after a long pause.

This caught Nathan's attention and he looked up at his brother.

"Huh?"

"I think you should talk to her." Lucas said carefully.

"Gee, Luke, thanks for not meddling."

"I said I wouldn't meddle, that doesn't mean I can't give you some advice."

"The last thing I need is to talk to Haley."

"Look, I get it. She broke your heart, trust me, I've been there."

Nathan gave him a doubtful look and Lucas gave him a pointed look back.

"But it's been over four years Nathan, this" Lucas motioned his hands to his brother, "isn't healthy."

"No shit." Nathan replied bluntly.

"I'm just saying, it's been a while now but your clearly you're not over it, I know she's not."

"And what would talking do?" Nathan retorted. "I'll tell you what, nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Fine, but you're so riled up right now, what is it you want Nate?"

"I want to move on from her. I want to feel like I can breath again."

Lucas sighed. "Oh man, you have it bad."

"You think?" Nathan huffed. "I just want it to be over Luke. I thought it was but then I saw her tonight and it threw me off. I thought I was doing fine but now I don't know anymore." Nathan sounded defeated. "Part of me is happy that I'll be in Charlotte and not Tree Hill but another part of me is mad at her that I can't even go back home because of her and then I'm mad at myself for getting mad at her." Nathan shook his head.

"I always suspected that there was a reason why you never came back home, how you always insisted that I fly over to see you or fly to one of your away games."

"Well now you know, Nathan Scott is a big fat wuss."

"Well I already knew that." Lucas smirked.

"Ass."

"Look Nate, you can do whatever you want. But to me it seems like you want closure and Haley's the only person that can give you that. Just think about it Nate."

* * *

><p>Nathan didn't care how many times Clay would call him or how pissed he would get, Nathan needed to get out of that party and so he drove. He cruised down the highway and didn't look back. Even though it's been a while, he found his way back home and went to the only place he could think of going. Getting out of the car, he started walking towards the dock. It was late and the place was empty except for the moon light reflecting off the waters and the street lamps giving out their glow. In the distance, he could see that someone was sitting on top of <em>their<em> table. Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

_"Come on slow poke." Haley teased._

_"You know it's not nice to make fun of the disabled."_

_"We both know you're faking it." Haley teased and sat down at a table near the end of the docks. "But if you must, let's take a break."_

_"No, it's okay. Let's keep going." Nathan gripped his crutches tighter._

_"Sit your ass down Scott." Haley ordered._

_"Fine." Nathan rolled his eyes and took a seat opposite Haley. A comfortable silence fell before him and Nathan looked around. The morning sun was shining and there was a cool breeze coming from the water. He had to admit that he never really took the time to appreciate this part of Tree Hill until now._

_"So how's the knee?"_

_"Sore, but I'll live." _

_"Remember, your doctor said to take it easy."_

_"Yes mom." Nathan whined. _

_"Mock me if you must but watch, pretty soon, you'll be running up and down these docks like nothing."_

_"That seems like a long time from now."_

_"You'll get there." Haley winked at him and he smiled back. Despite feeling exhausted, his knee killing him, he felt happy, calm. "So isn't this better than doing rehab in your basement."_

_Nathan was reluctant to do any out door activities, he didn't want people to see him like this. _

_"The scene's alright, but the company is better." Nathan smirked. Haley turned away from him and smiled and prayed to God that her cheeks weren't turning red._

As Nathan walked closer, a ton of memories came flooding back to him, countless walks he and Haley had on the river walk and yet they always managed to come back to this place, this table. It was so long ago but sometimes it felt like it was only yesterday.

"Nathan." Haley said softly. She turned around when she heard footsteps, her nerves getting the best of her. She didn't expect anyone to be here.

"Nathan?" Haley blinked a few times to see if he was really here or if her mind was playing games with her again. It wasn't the first time she thought she saw Nathan appear out of no where. "Wha.. what're you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Nathan took a seat next to her. "It's late Haley." Nathan said in a protective voice.

"I come here to think sometimes." Haley turned to look at him.

Nathan nodded and a moment later he started to speak. "I talked to Lucas."

"Oh." Haley took a deep breath. "I'm. . I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell him, it's just… he has this way of butting in and finally I broke and told him."

"It's okay." Nathan cut her off.

Haley smiled sheepishly and looked down. He hated how nervous and uneasy she felt around him.

"I actually should've told him a long time ago but.. I guess I was ashamed to."

"Ashamed?" Haley's eyes went wide. She felt her heart ripping in two again. "You.. you're ashamed of me?"

"No, God no." He looked her in the eyes. "I was ashamed that for once in my life, Nathan Scott didn't get what he wanted. Nathan Scott didn't get the girl. I let my pride take over, I didn't want to be vulnerable again so I didn't talk about it. I pushed it away all these years like it never happened." Nathan paused for a second, she seemed deep in thought.

Haley fought the tears that were threatening to spill again. "You wanted to forget about it.. about us." Haley replied sadly. Nathan took a good look at her and noticed her puffy eyes and some of her mascara ran. He felt his stomach tighten.

"I tried to." Nathan replied honestly. "There were even some days when I felt like it didn't happen but it did happen, right? I mean I didn't imagine it, what we had, it was real, right?" Nathan seem to almost plead with her.

"Yes, Nathan, it was." She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Then why'd you leave me?" He looked her in the eye and he saw her eyes swell as a lonely tear came rolling down her cheek.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_"Oh Nathan, you scared me." Haley clutched her chest. _

_"The front door was open." Nathan stepped inside and took in the site of her room. It looked like a bomb had went off. Nathan watched as Haley scrambled putting in the last bit of clothes into her suitcase._

_"Wait, where you going?" Nathan asked._

_"I'm sure you heard by now, Chase was hurt. They're shipping Chase to a military base in Germany."_

_"You're going to Germany?"_

_"I'm meeting his parents in Charlotte and we're flying together to Berlin."_

_"But.. I thought he was doing better. Lucas said his surgery went well. I mean, he's able to fly to Germany, that's a good thing right."_

_"I still have to see him."_

_"What about school?"_

_"I told Principal Turner, they're fine with me taking leave."_

_"For how long?"_

_"I .. I don't know."_

_"What do you mean you don't know?"_

_"His copter got shot down in Afghanistan Nathan, he might be well enough to travel but who knows how long it'll take him back on his feet."_

_"It's just you're leaving so soon." Nathan felt panic set in. This couldn't be happening._

_"I know I've been super busy this past week with trying to prepare for school and then this whole thing with Chase."_

_"Haley, I.." Nathan was at a lost for words._

_"I'll email you as soon as I land. I'll miss you Nathan.. you've been a great friend." _

_"Friend?" Nathan took a step back. "We're.. we're not friends Hales." _

_She turned to look away from him._

_"What we shared this past few months .. what we did last week alone on the beach was definitely not something friends do." Nathan took her hand in his and he used his free hand to tilt her face back to him. He never forget that night, the feel of her nude body against his, the moonlit ocean in the background and the sound of waves crashing. It was the best night he ever had but he woke up alone and he hadn't seen her in over a week. His brother and all his friends were back in Tree Hill and it was Lucas who told him about Chase._

_"I know the timing sucks and I know you have to see Chase but that night, we..."_

_"Nathan.. I.." Haley felt her heart beat faster. _

_"Don't tell me that night didn't mean anything to you."_

_She pulled away from him. "I had too much to drink… we got carried away."_

_"Maybe after the first time but we were definitely sober for rounds two and three." Nathan clenched his teeth._

_"Whatever this is." Haley motioned her hands, "it can't work out."_

_"Why not? Who says it can't. We can make it work, Hales. I know it'll be hard but we can.."_

_"Are you hearing yourself Nathan?" Haley cut him off. "You're going back to Seattle, I'm here and then there's Chase." _

_"So after everything, you're going back to him." Nathan took a step back._

_"We.. we're going to figure it out. I can't just leave him."_

_"How about me? How about you leaving me?"_

_"Nathan, I'm sorry."_

_"Don't tell me you're sorry, tell me you want me as much as I want you."_

_"Nathan, please.." Without another second, Nathan swooped in and captured her lips with his. His mouth opened up and before she knew it, Haley opened her mouth up as well, their tongues battling each other and the two finally broke apart when air became an issue._

_"I love you." Nathan said softly as his forehead rested against hers. Brown met blue and Haley felt heart flutter. _

_This was all so much for her. It took a her a second to register what has just happened, what he had said to her. Everything was moving all too fast and then there was Chase. She felt her heart beat faster. A part of her wanted to scream back that she loved him too but another part of her was screaming to run away. Chase was her high school sweetheart, he was half way around the world serving his country, she owed it to him. As much as she wanted to say it back, she couldn't._

_"I'm.. I'm sorry." Haley said softy as she pulled back away from him._

_"Haley.."_

_"I have to finish packing Nathan, I think you should go." _

_Nathan stood there stunned and angry. With one last look, he stormed out of the house. When she heard the front door slam, she sank down to her knees and tried to fight the tears that were threatening to escape. _

"A lot of things I guess." She turned away from him to look out over the moonlit water. It was taking everything in her not to break down and that's the last thing she wanted from Nathan, his pity.

"I was scared."

"Of me?"

Haley shook her head. "No, not you but the way you made me feel. There were all these feelings I never thought I could feel. One minute, you're Nathan Scott, my best friend's brother and the next you're this incredible guy. Chase and I were in limbo and then to get that call that he got hurt, I was just so confused. I let my history with him guide me. Chase was safe, with him I knew what to expect but with you, it was all so unknown, you were heading back to Seattle, I was still in Tree Hill."

Haley wiped her tears. "I know now I made the wrong choice. I didn't listen to my heart, but by then it was too late. I was pregnant and then the wedding." Haley sniffled. "I wish I can take it back, I do but Chase gave me my daughter and I love her, I love her so much."

Nathan clasped his hands together and looked down. While a part of him was happy that she struggled and suffered with her choice, he was even sadder, sad that the last four years and the rest of his life was taken from him.

"Lucas told me that you're under the impression that I hate you." Nathan said a moment later.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you do."

"I don't hate you Haley. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm still in love with you."

Haley looked at him wide eyed, her heart fluttering with excitement.

"I love you too Nathan." Haley moved over to be closer to him but like reflex, Nathan immediately got up and braced himself against the metal railings. He turned back to her a few seconds later, her eyes full of confusion.

"Love wasn't enough for us."

"Not then but maybe now." Haley said hopefully.

"Still doesn't change the past four years." Nathan took a deep breath and his mind drifted back to the picture of Madison Haley showed him earlier. She would always be a reminder of how she choose Chase over him, how there'll always be bonded together through her, a part of her that he was not a part of.

"But I love you, you love me. Even after all this time, doesn't it mean something? I know it'll be hard but we can make it work this time." Haley pleaded.

"No it won't." Nathan shook his head.

"You don't know that."

"Do you hear yourself? I practically said the same exact thing, right here on this spot but you left me anyways."

Nathan took a deep breath. "Love wasn't enough for us Hales." Nathan repeated,

"Sometimes love lasts but sometimes it hurts instead."

_Nathan sighed in relief. _She showed up_, he said to himself. After their last encounter, he didn't know how things were. He'd been miserable since she left Tree Hill. Going back to Seattle was a nice change of scenery but he still missed her everyday. As hard as he tried to fight it, his feelings for her never stopped. In fact, it had only grown. The whole thing with Chase threw him in a loop and looking back, maybe he was a little too forceful when she had to leave to Germany. Still, he loved her and he was going to do everything in his power to make it work. His agent Clay was going to kill him but it was all going to be worth it. It also took everything in him to not run over to Lucas' and tell him the good news but he wanted to tell Haley first. No one even knew he was back in Tree Hill._

_"You're here." Nathan smiled warmly and reached out and hugged Haley. Haley smiled back and hugged him back._

_"I didn't know you were in town." Haley was a bit surprised to get an urgent call from Nathan, asking her to meet him at the docks. By the time she got back to Tree Hill with Chase, Nathan was long gone and she thought he would be busy with basketball._

_"I took a red eye and I'm going to drive to Charlotte later to catch a flight to Memphis for my game tomorrow but I, I just had to see you." He smiled excitedly. "There are things you should know, things I wanted to tell in person."_

_"Nathan.." _

_"I'm sorry." He cut her off. "The last time we saw each other, I realize I may have come on a little too strong. I know you had to see Chase and I'm glad hear that he's doing good."_

_"Umm.. he is." Haley said nervously._

_"But I also wanted you to know that I meant what I said, I do love you Haley."_

_"Nathan, please don't do this."_

_"I know what you're thinking. I'm crazy. And you're probably right but I gave this a lot of thought. It's actually all I've been thinking about… you've been all I've been thinking about." _

_Haley felt her heart break in two as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. _

_"All these years, Lucas had been talking about all this love crap, at least I thought it was crap, especially after he made me read his book but Lucas was right all along. When he and Brooke broke up, he tried.. he never gave up and now look at them. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I'm here. I'm trying."_

_"Nathan, I .. I don't know what to say.. we.. we can't."_

_"We can take it slow Hales, I'm.. I'm not in a rush." Nathan stepped closer to her. "I know what you're thinking, Seattle is far but.."_

_"Nathan, please." Haley extended her hand and gently pushed his chest away from her. It was then he looked down and noticed it. How could he not notice it._

_"What's.. what's that?" Nathan looked down on the diamond engagement ring._

_"I'm sorry Nathan." Haley pulled her hand away. "Chase and I.."_

_"No.. no, please no." Nathan begged._

_"Nathan I'm sorry."_

_"Haley, I love you, we can make this work. I know you love me, I see it in your eyes. I felt it when we last kissed, when we made love on the beach.." He stepped closer to her. "Don't marry him." _

_Haley closed her eyes as she felt Nathan hug her and kiss the top of her head. His body felt so strong, so warm. Soon, he was placing kisses down the side of her face, onto her cheeks, before he can reach her mouth, she finally found the strength to push herself off of him. _

_"I'm sorry you came out here for nothing, Nathan."_

_"Hales, don't go." He begged, his eyes glistening._

_Haley felt a tear roll down her cheeks. She clutched her stomach and took a deep breath. Looking at him in the eye, she had to do one of the most difficult things she's ever had to do._

_"I love him Nathan and we're getting married. I'm sorry." She turned around and started walking as fast as she could. She tried to drown out Nathan's cries for her to come back and she practically ran into her car. She sped off as fast as she could and after a couple of blocks, she pulled off to the side of the road. _

_Feeling sick, she went to some nearby trees and let the contents of her stomach go. She still had morning sickness but she wondered if this had anything to do with her pregnancy. Rubbing her stomach, she felt her eyes water with tears. "I'm so sorry Nathan. I'm so sorry." _

_. . . . . _

_"You look like shit little brother." Lucas joked as he welcomed Nathan inside his home. Lucas was happy for the surprise visit. _

_"It's all that traveling." Nathan smiled sheepishly. He stayed at the docks for what must've been hours trying to come to terms with what happened but if there was one thing Nathan was, was that he was stubborn and most of all persistent. Things weren't going the way as he planned but it was okay. He still had time to convince Haley to change her mind._

_"Well, you're just in time. My mom is cooking up a feast."_

_"Can't wait." Nathan stomach rumbled, he hadn't eaten anything all day._

_"So what brings you into town?" Lucas led Nathan into the living room and both brothers took a seat on the couch._

_"Work actually."_

_"Oh really?" Just then Lucas' phone started beeping. "Hold on a second."_

_Nathan watched as Lucas took his call._

_"Hey Chase.. sorry I didn't call you back sooner. No, I haven't heard from her.. I'm sure Haley will be home.. oh she just got in." Lucas started laughing. "Yeah, no problem, later." Lucas put his phone down._

_"Sorry about that."_

_"What was that about?" Nathan asked curiously. _

_"Chase was being a little OCD again, he was wondering where Haley was but she just showed up."_

_"I didn't know he was such a control freak." Nathan smirked. _

_"Yeah, well ever since the pregnancy, we'd all been worried about Haley, she needs to remember to take it easy sometimes."_

_"Pregnant?" Nathan felt like a ton of bricks hit him. _

_"Shit, yeah, I've been meaning to tell you. Haley's pregnant and they're engaged, they only told a few people, they're going to make the big announcement at their engagement party this weekend."_

_Nathan felt like he couldn't breath._

_"You okay Nate?"_

_"Yeah." He choked out. "I just remembered that I forgot to call Clay. He wanted me to see this sponsor in the area, I forgot to let him know how it went. Excuse me." Nathan got up and rushed outside. Nathan walked down a few houses to try to calm himself. No, he thought. This couldn't be happening. _

_He reached inside his pocket and turned his cell phone back on. He noticed a few voicemails, most likely from Clay. _

_"Nate, there you are! I've been trying to reach you all day." Clay's voice boomed over the phone._

_"Sorry, I've been busy."_

_"Look, I got the paperwork from the Bobcats. I can't believe you're willing to take such a big pay cut but I did what you asked and I just need you to sign some paperwork so we can see what the Sonics have to say about it, though I'm pretty sure that they won't be happy to find out that you're going to transfer mid season."_

_"Look, about that. I actually changed my mind."_

_Clay was shocked. He was quiet for a good minute. "Nate, you sure? You practically put a gun to my head to get this deal."_

_"I know and I'm sorry but you're right, it's a big pay cut and we can see what happens when I'm a free agent again." _

_"You sure about this?"_

_Nathan closed his eyes and pictured Haley. "Yes and Clay."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"This stays between us, okay?"_

_"_Do you understand now?" Nathan turned to Haley.

"I.. I don't know what to say." Haley was in shock. He was going to transfer to the Bobcats for her.

"I don't want you to say anything. I don't even want to hear you say you're sorry. It's just something I finally needed to get off my chest. You are right, we are going to see each other again, probably sooner than later and I don't want to be feeling this way every time I see you. We were friends once, maybe we can be that again but not now."

"Oh God Nathan, I'm sorry." Haley wiped her tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Hales, don't, please don't cry. I hate to see you crying."

She looked at him, really looked at him. This was the man she broke, she got that now. He'd been putting on a brave face all night but he was still that broken man she left at the docks four years ago. She loved him so much but she was only causing him pain. Mustering her strength, Haley gave a small smile and slipped off the table.

"You are an amazing man Nathan Scott. I've never meant to act as if what we had was a sin. I thought I was doing right by everyone but I was so wrong."

"Haley.."

"Nathan, please, just let me get this out." She paused and he nodded.

"I will always love you Nathan Scott, you deserve the best, you deserve to be happy, so promise me Nathan."

"What?" Nathan choked out.

"Be happy. I'm so sorry that I hurt you and I wish I fought for us but that's my cross to bear, not yours. You deserve happiness Nathan even though I know it's not with me. Just promise me okay?"

"I promise."

She gave him one last look before walking away. Nathan watched her as she slipped off into the distance and when he couldn't see her any more, he whispered.

"Thank you."

End?


	3. Chapter 3

Suffer Part II

Chapter 3

Thanks to a hurricane and great news I found out today, inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks. I put "pen to paper" sort of speak and I came up with this. As many have now heard, Lucas Scott will be back ! Although, I am still worried about lack of Nathan in season 9 as well if we will even get to see a Lucas/Nathan scene, Lucas/Nathan/Haley, but I'm just happy he'll be back. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, I've been laying it on pretty thick but this one has a lighter tone than previous. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. Please review!

* * *

><p>As Nathan approached closer, he could already see her and make her out from the crowd. He tried his best not to let her affect him and so he put on a bright smile and walked casually towards the group.<p>

"Skills." Nathan reached his hand out and Skills took a hold of it and shook it back.

"Nathan Scott, in the flesh. Thanks for coming."

"No problem." Nathan smiled and looked back onto the shy and quiet group. The past couple of weeks had been busy with him moving from Seattle to Charlotte and then doing some promotional stuff Clay set him up with. This was the first time he was back in Tree Hill since the night of his Welcome to the Bobcats party he ditched early. Nathan was at Lucas' last night and Skills made an impromptu visit and Nathan promised to attend.

As Skills introduced everyone to him one by one, Nathan knew he was going to forget everyone's names. Nathan knew that she was coming up and that she would need no introduction. He noticed her almost immediately and it was because of her that Nathan almost refused the invitation. But ever since that night he last saw Haley, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt even better about his move to the Bobcats but wondered if today would set his progress back. He had put her out of his mind for the past four years, pretended as if she never existed. There were even nights were he wished she never existed. It was silly to think like that, Nathan thought, but then again who would've thought Nathan Scott would be afraid of a little girl.

"And this is Maddie." Skills announced.

"Hi Madison." Nathan bent down and smiled at the young girl. God she looked like her, from her hair to the shape of her face. She had Haley written all over her. He didn't know how he felt about that.

"Hi." The young girl shyly replied back.

"My name is Nathan."

Madison simply nodded back and she said something but Nathan couldn't hear her. "Speak up Maddie. Like Haley, she can be a shy one sometimes." Just then one of the boys on the team started acting up and Skills went over to them to regulate the situation. Nathan smiled at Skills, he was doing a good thing coaching these little kids.

"You're Uncle Lucas' brother, so does that mean you're my Uncle Nathan?"

Nathan wasn't prepared for that kind of question.

"Umm.. I guess. I am."

He watched as Madison turned to a friend near her, both of them whispering something to each other and then both giggling, well like the little girls they were.

"You're pretty." Madison replied wide eyed. It was the same look Haley would get when something caught her attention like a first edition of a book she liked or a fresh plate of Mac and Cheese.

Nathan felt his heart a little heavier. "You too squirt."

* * *

><p>"Boo!"<p>

"Oh God Luke, don't scare me like that." Haley clutched her chest.

"You're lucky I recognized you, otherwise, I may have called the cop to investigate some stalker."

"I am not a stalker, my daughter plays on the team." Haley paused and corrected herself, well she's on the team."

Lucas chuckled.

"You're here early."

"I finished work early."

"But why are you all the way over here?" Lucas got up and took a seat next to Haley on the picnic table. The kids were off to the distance, the view was pretty clear but there was some shrubbery in the area that gave them some sort of privacy but there were closer tables closer to the River Court.

"I saw your brother and I panicked." She then turned to Lucas and whacked him in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" Lucas protested.

"That's for not warning me. What is he even doing here? Why is he at my daughter's basketball practice."

"He showed up last night and Skills dropped by and invited him to come over."

"Uhhh." Haley groaned.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked hesitantly. He had heard what happened, both Nathan and Haley were vague on the details but he basically got the gist of what happened.

"I'm fine." Haley sighed.

The past few weeks hadn't been the best for her. She admired Nathan's honesty, blunt as he may be. She couldn't fault him for being honest with her, she didn't give him that courtesy four years ago. She felt even more horrible for what she did to him. She couldn't believe what a colossal mistake she made but there was no point in dwelling about it. She was trying to come to terms with it but it wasn't that easy. In the back of her mind, she had hoped for, prayed even, that when Nathan saw her that they would miraculously declare their love for each other and live happily ever after. She got the declaration alright when Nathan admitted to still being in love with her. However, she did not get her happy ending, but she hoped Nathan got his. He deserved so much better than her and now she was left with nothing but looking from afar, like what she's done for the past four years.

"You're a terrible liar, Haley James. What's on your mind?"

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking about."

"Hales, yes he's my brother but you're my best friend. I promised both of you that I wouldn't meddle but that doesn't mean I can't offer advice or just be an ear to talk to."

Haley right her hands across her thighs and then sat straight up. "You sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes. I'm all ears."

"Okay fine. Well for starters, I'm thinking that whoever invented nylon shorts was a genius."

"Huh?"

"Cuz Nathan's butt looks so.." Haley licked her lips and made squeezing actions with her hands.

"Oh gross!" Lucas grimaced.

"I mean, I just love how it hugs the curves and its like his cheeks defy gravity."

"I'm going to be sick."

"And I'm hoping that Nathan keeps running around and gets hot enough to take off his shirt cuz sometimes he raises his arms and I can see a little bit of his abs and then there's his arms when he flexes them, I mean those biceps are just.."

"Hales, seriously!" Lucas cut her off.

"What, you asked." Haley shrugged.

Lucas just rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever. That's nothing compared to some of the comments Brooke.."

Lucas' squinted harder at Haley.

"Umm, never mind." Haley quickly replied back. "Look, I have to be vain like that, I have to think about him as eyecandy, a piece of meat because.." Haley paused.

"Cuz what?"

"Cuz I know he's more than just a pretty face with a killer body." Haley sighed. "He's so much more than what you see on the surface. He's smart, though he doesn't think that of himself, he has a unique sense of humor, and I see him running around with these kids, playing with them, teaching them, and I have to remember that this is the man I let go."

"Oh Hales." Lucas wrapped his arm around and placed it on her shoulder. Haley let Lucas comfort her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"He's having fun. I can tell by the way he smiles which you know he doesn't do often and it isn't one of those fake smiles he always puts on for the cameras. I missed that smile, he used to have that smile when we hung out." Haley let out another deep breath. Her heart melted into a puddle of goo when she saw the way he was interacting with the kids, laughing and playing with them. It only made the ache in her heart grow even more.

"The last saw him, he didn't smile. He used to smile all the time around me but all I saw was pain, which is why I'm all the way over here. He's having fun, I don't want to ruin it."

"Hales, you can't keep walking on egg shells around Nathan. You do know that you both will be godparents and on top of you being Brooke's maid of honor, Nathan will be my best man."

"Don't remind me."

"Look, I'm just saying. I'm not trying to hurt you Hales but you can't just keep watching him from afar."

"Why not? I've been doing it for the past four years." She replied sadly.

Lucas gave her a sad smile and leaned his head over Haley's, the two in a comfortable embrace.

"Oh Hales, I hate to see you like this."

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be. You should do something about it."

Haley lifted her head up from Lucas' shoulder and looked at him. "What do you suggest?"

"You move on from him for starters."

"Easier said than done." Haley was slightly disappointed with his answer. She was expecting something more.

"Or." Lucas nudged elbows with her. "You fight for him."

Haley nearly doubled over in laughter. "You forget what happened the last time."

"So?" He shrugged. "This was the first time you saw him in how many years. How many times did Nathan fight for you? Sure it didn't work out last time but who's to say it can't work now."

"Nathan." Haley quickly replied.

"Huh?"

"Nathan said that it won't work out this time. His words not mine." Haley pointed out.

"Well, of course he said that. He's scared Hales, scared you'll break him again."

Haley stayed quiet and looked down.

"All I'm saying is that there is one of two things you can do, either you love him enough to let him go or you fight for him. And frankly Hales, I haven't seen you doing either."

* * *

><p>"That was great."<p>

Haley's fingers fumbled on the piano keys as she whipped her head around. "What're you doing here Chris?" Haley thought she left the doors locked. She had come to Tric to clear her mind.

"I forgot my guitar." Chris walked behind the piano and grabbed it. "What's his name?" Chris asked leaning against the piano.

"Who?"

"Don't act dumb Haley, I'm kind of an expert on sappy sad love songs. Who were you singing about?"

Haley gave him a puzzled look.

"I know it isn't me cuz you haven't given me a chance to take you out on a date, let alone break you heart."

"Oh I don't sing." Haley stood up from the piano seat. "And there is no guy."

"Could've fooled me darling. What was that tune you were playing?"

"It's nothing."

"Haley, you're not fooling anyone. Still not over Chase?" Chris took a guess.

"It's not about Chase."

"So there is a guy." Chris pointed out.

_Crap,_ Haley thought to herself. "Like I said, it's nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing. From one musician to another, I would love to hear the rest of it."

"There is no rest. It was just something someone said to me before and I'm not a musician. I'm just Haley."

"Don't sell yourself short darling. From what I heard, I think the song has potential. I'd love to help you finish it. I think you're very talented Miss James."

"You Chris Keller, are too charming for your own good." Haley laughed. Chris was always the charmer, he totally played up the whole rocker thing. He was a local musician and a regular at Tric. As big of a flirt he was, he was also very talented and she was flattered by his comments, although he couldn't be farther from the truth. Sure she knew how to play the guitar and piano thanks to lessons her mom paid for when she was younger. On occasion, she would even sing on her own but she had only sang for one person but that didn't make her a singer, and singing a random lines didn't make her a song writer either.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to do inventory." Haley excused herself.

"This isn't over James!" Chris called out.

* * *

><p>"Go.. go.. go .. go.. go ! YES !" Lucas jumped up from his seat and raised his hands in victory.<p>

"Crap." Nathan sat back and dropped the controller on the coffee table.

"That's two games in the row little bro."

"My controller is messed up."

"Right." Lucas laughed and sat back down. "Now, are you going to tell me what's up with you?"

"I don't know, you tell me. I thought you were supposed to join us at the River Court earlier."

"I was there, you just happened to leave right before practice ended."

Nathan grew annoyed. "You know, I'm sure your pregnant fiancé appreciates you getting touchy feely with other girls." Nathan nearly did a double take when he noticed Lucas and Haley in a comfortable embrace earlier. They were a distance away from the River Court but he still noticed her.

"It's just Haley, AKA my best friend since 8 years old." Lucas laughed and figured that was the reason why Nathan was in a mood.

"Yeah but not everyone knows that. I mean, you don't want to give off the wrong impression."

"Dude, this is Tree Hill. Everyone knows each other and can you cut the BS and just admit that you felt jealous." Lucas called Nathan out, something Lucas enjoyed doing. He was like an open book and Lucas had no problem reading him. In fact, his brother was the inspiration for his next book, though he didn't want to divulge that information just yet. It was still a work in progress, much like his brother. Nathan would never admit it and he was probably more annoyed with Lucas now more than ever but he welcomed Lucas' criticism. In the industry, there can be a lot of "yes" man, Clay wasn't one of those but still, it was nice to know there were people on his side that would be honest with him, even though they would say things he didn't want to hear.

Nathan made a move to protest but it was no use. His brother saw right through him. Nathan looked down and ran his hand through his hair. "I wanted to run over there and beat the crap out of you. What the fuck is wrong with me, Luke?"

"Nate man, no one said it's going to be easy to fall out of love. I mean you've been doing great, although don't ever let Clay set you up on a date again."

Nathan laughed. "God, can you say gold digger?"

Lucas laughed back. "What was her name again?"

"Reena, Renea, I forget."

"I loved it how you went to the bathroom over dinner and never came back."

Nathan laughed, although he was livid with Clay after that.

"Well, I'm surprised you even went today, considering Maddie was going to be there and you would most likely have run into either Haley or Chase." Luke could only imagine how Nathan felt. If Brooke had another child with another guy, Lucas didn't know how he would react to that.

"Your baby's coming and the wedding, I thought I could handle it, clearly I was wrong." Nathan paused, "But Madison's a cool kid though."

"She's great isn't she?"

"Yeah." Nathan said sadly. "Can't throw a basket for her life though."

"Just like her mom." Lucas chuckled and Nathan nodded in agreement. "Or her dad, he sucks at basketball too."

"If I was her dad, she would be making free throws with her eyes closed." Nathan chuckled then looked down sadly.

"She looks so much like Haley, it's uncanny. I was actually nervous about meeting her."

"She's just a kid Nate."

"Not just a kid, Haley's kid. Chase's daughter. _Their_ daughter." Nathan clenched his hands together.

Nathan looked up at Lucas. "After I found out about the engagement and the pregnancy, I wished that it was all a big mistake. Haley was supposed to come to me to tell me that she wasn't going to marry Chase, that she wasn't pregnant with Chase's child. I'd have these dreams where I was her father, that Haley and I were together raising our family." Nathan said with a heavy heart.

"I'm sorry man." Lucas gave him a sad smile.

"It's alright." Nathan shrugged. "Some dreams don't come true."

Lucas took a good look at his brother. He'd come far and he was proud of the man he was turning into. Although they didn't grow up together and he was only a few months older than him, Lucas would always play the big brother role when it came to Nathan.

"Do you remember back in high school when Whitey benched you at the same time a scout came?

"How can I forget, I'm the one who told you about the dead spot on the court."

"And thanks to you, I took advantage of that and we ended up winning."

"Yeah and the scout went to talk to you instead of me." Nathan remembered being pissed at the time, happy for Lucas but still pissed. "What're you getting?"

"The point is that back then I thought I was going to go off and play college ball and maybe end up being the NBA poster boy but instead I had HCM and had to give the game up."

"You're jealous of not only my good looks but my NBA career, I already know this." Nathan teased.

"Ass." Lucas rolled his eyes. "My point is that that I had to give up on that dream but I found another and now look, I've published one book and have a three book publishing deal." Lucas pointed out. " I got a beautiful fiancé and a baby on the way, this is more than anything I could've ever dreamed of."

Nathan stayed quiet.

"Dreams change, Nate but it doesn't make them any less than the dreams you had before."

Nathan nodded in understanding.

"But what you have to ask yourself little brother, is if Haley is still part of your dreams?"

Nathan shook his head and couldn't help laugh at the irony.

"She is the dream."

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

Suffer Pt. 2

Chapter 4

Thank you all to those who reviewed. I am glad you are enjoying the drama and the angst. Your words and encouragement gave me the motivation to move forward with the story and continue. I hope you enjoy this one, things get a little messy in this one.. well somewhat lol. Please review!

* * *

><p>"Okay kids, today we work on our ball handling." Skills announced to the eager group of young kids in front of him. "It's one thing to shoot a ball but you have to know how to handle it first." Skills started dribbling the ball. "With a little time and practice, I'm sure you kids will be able to do this." Skills dribbled the ball in his hands, between his legs and around his back. Then he started moving towards the basket, faking left, faking right, spinning and showing off his ball handling skills before doing a lay up.<p>

A couple of "ooh's" and "ahh's" were heard from the group.

"Told you Coach Skills was better than Coach Scott." One of the boys, Chuck, announced to the group.

Skills walked up to Nathan amused by the boys comments. Finally something Skills can agree with. Needless to say Chuck was a special kid who didn't shy away from expressing his sometimes colorful opinions.

"Uncle Nathan can so do it too!" Madison proclaimed and then her big brown eyes, a mirror image of her mother's, turned to Nathan. "Right Uncle Nathan?"

He already found out a long time ago that he couldn't say no to those brown eyes.

Skills offered the ball and Nathan took it in his hands. Chuck stared at him hard and Nathan fought the urge to give him a hard look back. He was a kid after all, annoying as hell, but still a kid. He took the ball in his hands and started dribbling. He imitated Skills' previous moves but he incorporated a little bit more flare into his routine, extra spins and fake outs before doing a 360 in the air and dunking the ball in the basket.

"WOW!" The kids said in awe as most of them had their jaws to the floor.

Madison smiled triumphantly and gave a big "told you so" look to Chuck.

At this point, Lucas came walking up towards the River Court. He took one look at Nathan and told him, "Show off."

"You're late." Nathan greeted back.

Sensing yet another Scott-brother induced headache, Skills blew on his whistle and motioned the kids to get into formation.

Almost two hours had passed and practice was winding down. Some of the parents already came by and picked up their kids while the rest were finishing up today's exercises. Due to his busy schedule, he only managed to attend a few practices but he really enjoyed his time here despite his initial reservations about seeing Madison. Sometimes being in the NBA, you forget that sometimes it's not about winning but the love of the game. He admired Lucas and Skills for what they were doing. This was their idea but unfortunately, Lucas was so busy that he wasn't able to help Skills out full time but came to practice when he could.

"Good job guys, I think that's enough for today." Nathan announced to Madison and two other kids that were in his group. More parents were coming in now and he noticed one dad in particular. Last week Nathan had some time and was able to go to Tree Hill, where he practiced with the kids. Haley had picked Madison then but he was busy with his group of kids that he didn't notice her at first. It was only when they were about to leave that he noticed her. Their eyes locked and Haley gave him a small wave. Haley was holding onto Madison's hand and Madison also waved bye. He mustered a smile back and watched them go away. He was happy that at least the sight of her didn't make him go over the edge but watching the two of them leave did pull at his heart a bit. The life that he had dreamed of was in front of his eyes but the reality was that he wasn't part of _their_ world. He was brought back to the present by Madison running to her father, another reminder that he would always be an outsider looking in.

"Daddy!" Madison exclaimed and Nathan watched with morbid fascination as Chase went over and scooped his daughter in his arms and gave her a big hug. He set her down and she immediately ran to grab the basketball.

"Look what Uncle Nathan taught me." She started dribbling the ball for her dad.

"Very impressive." Chase nodded in approval. "Now say bye to your friends and meet me by the car."

Madison nodded her head and waved towards Nathan. "Bye Uncle Nathan!"

Chase then turned to Nathan, his smile now replaced with a more serious face.

"So Uncle Nathan huh?" Chase started walking towards Nathan.

"Chase." Nathan attempted at being polite and stuck out his hand but Chase didn't accept it.

"What're you doing around my daughter?"

Nathan was caught off guard. "Are you serious?" He replied back, the guy had some nerve but Nathan tried to keep his cool. He wasn't worth it, he kept telling himself. But then again this was the first time he's come face to face with the man who took his happiness from him.

"I'm just trying to teaching these kids how to play ball." Nathan replied innocently.

"Figures, the one thing you're good at and it involved my daughter."

"What the hell is your…" Nathan started to move towards him but Lucas came out of nowhere and stood in between them.

"Chase, nice to see you." Lucas tried to keep his voice cheerful and diffuse the situation. He nearly shitted in his pants when he turned around and saw Nathan, Chase and Madison together. He was still good friends with Chase, although at times it's been strained given his relationship with Haley. Chase and Lucas went way back and Chase still respected the man.

"What's he doing here?" Chase turned to Lucas. Nathan took a step back and watched as Lucas came up close to Chase. Lucas was talking low and he couldn't hear what they were saying but judging from Lucas' demeanor, he was probably scolding Chase. Nathan would know, he'd been on the receiving end of Lucas' _chats_ plenty of times.

It was a minute later that Chase reluctantly stepped forward towards Nathan. "Look, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Nathan shrugged. Lucas sighed in relief. "I mean if my wife was in love with another man, I'd be pissed too." Nathan added with a smirk.

Lucas shook his head and stood in between the two men once.

"Chase, go now. Please, there are kids here." Lucas reasoned.

"Daddy!" Madison's voice could be heard from the background.

Chase gave Nathan one last hard look before walking.

"What the hell was that Nate?" Lucas turned to his brother once Chase was out of ear shot.

"What? He started."

"Oh that's real mature."

"Whatever, I was trying to be nice."

"Not from what I saw?"

"He was being a complete dick before you showed up."

"Still, did you really have to make that comment about Haley?"

"What, it's the truth."

"You're unbelievable." Lucas shook his head. Lucas and Chase talked not too long about Nathan. Lucas revealed that Haley finally told him what happened. Chase had moved on with his life but the experience still left him sore. Chase wasn't happy one bit that Skills invited Nathan to his practices. Lucas tried to tell Chase that nothing was going on between his brother and Haley but Chase was hard pressed to believe him. For Chase, Nathan would always be a reminder that he wasn't good enough for Haley.

"Whatever, I didn't cause his divorce."

"Not directly."

"That's all Haley not me."

"Well try to remember that he was hurt by all this too you know." Lucas said in a softer tone.

"So the lesson today is that Haley screwed both of us over."

Lucas groaned and shook his head and started to walk away.

"Aww, come on Luke, I was joking!"

* * *

><p>Haley rounded the corner and as luck would have it, she bumped up against a hard body.<p>

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Haley started to speak and looked up at the man that she bumped into. Despite the dark shades and baseball cap, she immediately recognized him.

"Nathan?" She said confused.

"Don't go advertising it." Nathan adjusted his sun glasses. He didn't want people to know he was at the hospital.

"What're you doing here?" This was the last thing place she expected to run into Nathan. "Are you okay?" She asked a little concerned.

"Just a check up." The concern in her voice did not go unnoticed by him but he knew for a fact that she hated hospitals so his curiosity got the best of him. "What're you doing here?" He quickly asked.

"I volunteer here some times."

"Oh." Nathan didn't expect to hear that. "Well I guess I should be going." Nathan cleared his throat.

"Yeah." Haley gave a smile. "Sorry again for running into you."

It was nice to know that after all these years, Haley was still a clutz. "No problem."

Haley started walking away but turned back to find Nathan looking around. She debated for a moment before turning back.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Umm.." Nathan wanted to say yes but the truth was that he was completely lost.

"Thought so. Where are you trying to go?"

Nathan pulled out a small piece of paper and showed it to Haley. "Oh I know where that is, I'm heading in that direction. I can take you there."

Nathan paused for a second. He wondered if she knew about his encounter with Chase. But then again he was already running late and he had to get an earful from Clay earlier. He let this totally slip and now the deadline was coming up.

"Umm yeah sure. Thanks."

Haley smiled and she motioned for him to follow her.

"Is it your knee?" Haley asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Huh?"

"You said you have a check up."

"Umm.. not really. They're going to check my knee too but it's more of a general check up. Apparently the Bobcats didn't trust the images my doctors in Seattle provided. It's just a routine thing I have to do."

"Oh." Haley nodded.

"How about you?" Nathan asked curiously. "I thought you hated hospitals."

"Oh I still do." Haley quickly answered.

"Then why are you volunteering here. Where do you volunteer anyway?"

"At the Oncology Department."

Now Nathan was really surprised. He saw first hand how torn up Haley was when her own mother died of cancer, right here in this hospital.

"I know ironic right." The two continued walking. "Well remember I told you that the school cut me down from full time to part time."

Nathan nodded.

"They gave all my classes away and I was helping to run the library. It was awful and so boring."

"I could imagine." Nathan nodded.

"It was then that I took Karen's offer to run Tric but between juggling a bunch of alcoholics and then scaring away horny teenagers who think the library is just a place to hook up, I started feeling useless. I went into teaching because I wanted to make a difference in someone's life. Anyways, a friend suggested to do volunteer work. I worked at a crises center for a little bit but eventually found my way here."

Nathan nodded in approval. He was impressed.

"I come in and hang out with the patients, some are terminal some are not but many of them are older who's family live either far away or have no family. I remembered when my mom died, she was at least happy to be surrounded by her friends and family. I wanted to be that for these patients, to at least know that someone is here. Taking someone out on a walk or playing board games, it's the little things that matter most to these patients and I'm just glad to give back." Haley said proudly. There were only two things that Haley was proud of, her daughter and this. She already had enough regrets to last a lifetime, one of them was walking right next to her.

Nathan was taken aback, of course Lucas would leave out details like these. But then again, he hasn't been exactly asking him about Haley to begin with. He was still on his epic quest to fall out of love with her. Nathan still remembered his conversation with Lucas where they discussed how Lucas changed gears into writing after his HCM shot down his basketball career. He admitted that Haley had been his dream. But it was just that, a dream, not a goal that was actually attainable. Despite being divorce for almost a year now, she still built a family with another man. He moved on from Haley, well he was moving on from Haley. He realized that he needed to do something more with his life than just basketball. He still wasn't sure what it was and despite everything she put him through, it was great to see that Haley had used her mother's death into a positive experience.

"This is a good thing you're doing Haley. Your mom would be proud of you." Nathan said sincerely.

"Thank you." Haley smiled and she slowed down until they both stopped walking. "I actually have you to thank too."

"Me?"

"I don't think you know how much it meant to me having you around that summer after my mom died. Sure things ended badly between us." Haley turned away ashamed but she took a deep breath and looked back at Nathan. "I know I said thank you before but I really mean it. It was a dark place that I was in and if it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would've had the strength to move on from it. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now to help these people, so thank you Nathan."

"You.. you're welcome." Nathan said softly, his heart beating a mile a minute as he let her words sink in.

She saw him trying to process everything she had told him. She wondered if it was wise to tell him all those things. But then again, it was the truth and she meant every word of it.

"And what you're doing to for Skill's team is great too Nathan?" Haley added.

"I don't think running around with a bunch of kids hardly counts for anything."

Haley chuckled. "It's what I said before Nathan, it's not always about the big gestures, the little things matter too." Haley pointed out. "Years from now, these kids will look back and remember that it was you that helped them with their shooting or whatever." Haley waved her hand around. She wasn't the most knowledgeable person when it comes to sports. "For all you know, you're inspiring the next Michael Jordan and even if these kids don't end up in the NBA, they'll at least take away something. I mean, Madison is just so happy to be able to learn something new while playing and being with her friends."

Nathan nodded and gave her a small smile. Once again, she had left him speechless and he felt his heart could explode from out of his chest. How is it that the person who hurt you the most can also make him feel like he's actually worth something in this world. She's always had the uncanny ability to make him think that he was better than he actually was. When her mother died, he was also in Tree Hill recovering from an injury. It was a dark place for him too, he thought he wouldn't be able to pull it off and it was because of her that he was able to pick himself up, plus it didn't help that she offered to help with his rehab. Either way, she was the motivation he needed.

"Well this is your stop." Haley motioned to the big brown doors behind her. "I'm just over there at the end of the hall."

Silence engulfed them once again and he looked to be deep in thought. She wondered if she had said too much.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around. Bye Nathan." She didn't want things to get any more awkward between them.

"Bye." Nathan managed to choke out.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later and Nathan was done with his appointment. He put on his baseball cap and glasses and was going to make his way down the hall towards the exit but his feet wouldn't let him move in that direction. Instead, he went the opposite way and started heading towards the end of the hall way. He stood from a distance and looked through glass walls to see Haley playing scrabble with two elderly patients. Everything in him told him to go but he was rooted at his spot. He watched as the elderly man and elderly woman smiled at Haley and Haley smiled back as they moved they moved their tiles on the board.<p>

He'd seen that smile before, four years ago to be exact. She'd always smile like that when she was around him. He hadn't seen that smile in a while. The few times he'd seen her since, she hadn't carried that smile, only a fake one with sadness behind it. This was a genuine smile, he could tell. And the fact that Haley was smiling because of them and not him, well… he didn't know how he felt about that.

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

Suffer Part II

Chapter 5

Thanks to those who reviewed and sorry for the wait. I actually had some of this chapter done earlier but computer problems came up and I had to start over from scratch. Work has also been a killer. I wanted to update sooner, in honor of OTH day, 9/23, the date OTH first aired 8 years ago but was busy so I'm updating now. This is my belated Happy OTH day to everyone. It's definitely longer than some of the other chapters. I hope you enjoy! Please review.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's try this one more time." Nathan handed the ball the young girl.<p>

"I can't." Madison pouted.

"Yes you can." Nathan encouraged.

With a heavy sigh, Madison attempted to dribble the ball and take a shot, but ended up completely missing the basket. Nathan let out his own sigh, he was getting annoyed. But his annoyance wasn't directed towards Madison but to Skills and Lucas. What the hell have these guys been doing the past couple of weeks, he thought to himself. It was as if Madison hasn't practiced at all, talk about some bad coaching. Training camp started up and this was his first time back on the River Court in weeks. He wanted to at least come back one more time before the summer ended and the kids go back to school.

"I told you I couldn't do it." Madison pouted some more and crossed her arms.

Nathan had to suppress his laugh, he'd seen that frustrated look before. She really was the spitting image of Haley and apparently she also inherited Haley's lack of sports skills. He quickly pushed such thoughts away, it was already hard enough to be with Madison while trying to keep the baggage that came with her out of his mind. He had to admit that he wanted to be with another group of kids but Skills had asked Nathan to help Madison out and she looked so eager and happy to see him. Of course he couldn't say no.

"Alright, this calls for desperate measures." The little girl looked up at him curiously. "Time to do this granny style." He smirked and she just looked at him confused.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Haley had just arrived and was watching the whole thing. When Lucas told her that Nathan would be showing up, she couldn't stay away and she arrived a couple of minutes early. Plus, it'd be better if she picked Madison up instead of Chase. She heard about their encounter but Chase hadn't mentioned it and she wasn't going to press the issue. Chase was hurt by all this too. The last time she'd seen Nathan was a few weeks ago at their run in at the hospital.

Now, seeing him with her daughter gave her a heavy heart. She was right when she told him that he was great with kids. These kids weren't the only ones that received basketball lessons from Nathan Scott.

_"No!" _

_"Come on." _

_"No!" Haley repeated and crossed her arms._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you're the basketball star not me." _

_"You've been hanging out on the River Court longer than I have and yet you've never played?" Nathan questioned. _

_He'd only started playing ball on the River Court when he and Lucas started getting along and that wasn't until the end of high school and when he came home during college breaks. These past several weeks while rehabbing his injured knee, he'd spent a lot of time here trying to get back in the game. Nathan and Lucas didn't grow up together, nor did they get along, in fact both despised each other. It was made even worst when Lucas joined the basketball team during senior year. However, when they reached the play offs and the championship was in sight, they put away their personal feelings for each other and focused on the team. It was then that they realized that they didn't know each other at all and soon a friendship blossomed. Plus winning the championship didn't hurt. Now, Nathan regretted not getting to know Lucas sooner, maybe then he would've had the pleasure of getting to know Haley earlier._

_They had grown up in the same town but ran in different circles. He'd seen her around while growing up but never talked to her. Even towards the end of high school when he and Lucas started getting along, she would be around but it was more of a polite hi and nod. He didn't have time to get to know her because as soon as they graduated, she went away. Apparently she traveled cross country with her parents in an RV before going to school at Stanford in California while Nathan went to Duke. He kept in touch with Lucas since he went to nearby UNC, even sharing an apartment together after a few semesters. This was when he really got close to his brother but unfortunately Haley was in the West Coast and he remembered Lucas talking about her in passing. Now, it seems that they were the only two in Tree Hill. She moved back a year ago to be closer to her mom but Mrs. James passed a few months and Haley was still dealing with it. They both were trying to move on with their lives._

_"There's a reason for that. I suck."_

_Nathan smirked at the comment._

_"Oh, eww Scott! Get your head out of the gutter."_

_"What? I didn't say anything." He tried to play innocent but the smirk on his face said the opposite. He walked up to her and place the ball in her hands._

_"Right." She playfully rolled her eyes and held out the ball back to Nathan._

_"Just take it Nathan, I don't want to be embarrassed."_

_"You don't embarrass me Hales." Nathan replied sincerely and Haley felt her heart beat a little faster. She quickly snapped herself out of whatever funk Nathan Scott had put her in and tried to focus in on the task at hand._

_"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow and then took a shoot. The ball went no where near the basket._

_"Okay, I take the back." Nathan replied as he went for the ball._

_"See, I told you I can't do it."_

_"Yes you can." He encouraged and took the ball in his hands and went back to stand next to her and started instruct her on what to do. "Okay, just square your shoulders to the basket and bring the ball right up to your nose like this." He held the ball high and Haley attempted to mimic his actions. "Bend your knees a little." He handed her the ball and went up behind her and grabbed onto her waist. "Relax your hips." He said into her ear. "And shoot." _

_Butterflies appeared in her stomach, Nathan made her nervous and excited all at once. She didn't even know that she took a shot until she heard the ball hit the rim._

_"Ok that wasn't perfect, but it also wasn't embarrassing. It was actually kind of sexy." He let his grip on Haley go as he went to get the ball. She was glad that his back was to her because her face was probably as red as a tomato._

Madison flung the ball granny style and to her shock and amazement, the ball went in. The little girl jumped for joy.

"I did it!"

"See I told you, you could do it." Nathan bent down on one knee to face the girl eye to eye.

"Thank you so much Uncle Nathan!" Before Nathan could react, the little girl flung her arms around him. Nathan was shocked at first but stayed rooted at his spot and even gave her a tap on the back.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Yeah good job." A voice called out and both Nathan and Madison turned their heads.

"Mommy!" Madison ran over to her mom. "Did you see me? I did it mommy, I made the basket. Uncle Nathan taught me."

"Yes, I saw. He's a very good coach." Haley turned her attention to Nathan and gave him a warm turned her attention back to Madison. "Okay, it's time to go, go get your stuff." The little girl nodded and scampered off.

"I told you, you were great with kids." Haley said with a knowing smile.

"I hardly call shooting granny style as a life altering event in her life." Nathan remembered their encounter at the hospital a few weeks ago where she first mentioned that.

"Maybe not." Haley laughed. "Although, I wished I knew about that particular type of shot, it would've saved me some embarrassment in high school."

Nathan looked at her curiously.

"Let's just say, gym was the only class I was dangerously close to actually failing."

"I can't say I'm not surprised."

Haley gave a warm smile, she was grateful that this time there wasn't that much awkwardness. But she knew she couldn't read too much into it. Having a conversation with Nathan didn't mean that they were friends or anything more than acquaintances.

"I'm actually glad I ran into you. I have no clue how to get in contact with you and I didn't want to go through Lucas."

Nathan felt his heart race, _what did she want_?

"We're throwing Brooke a baby shower, surprise baby shower. Lucas doesn't even know about it." Haley paused. "Well because knowing him, Brooke will probably force it out of him."

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was for them to have a conversation about them.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Nathan chuckled. Lucas had told Nathan how Brooke was complaining about her baby shower or lack thereof. "When is it?"

"It's next Saturday, at the Café, 3pm."

"Damn, I can't make it. Basketball is too hectic at the moment but I'll make sure to send a gift."

"Yeah, I figured. I know basketball must keep you pretty busy." _And fit, _Haley mused to herself.

"Yeah, this'll probably be my last time I'm able to go to one of Skill's practices."

"You're not coming back." Nathan and Haley turned around to see a pouting Madison.

_Crap, damn those puppy dog eyes, _Nathan thought to himself. "Um.." Nathan wasn't trying to muster up some words.

"Sweetie, Uncle Nathan is busy with his own basketball team." Haley turned to her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm sorry squirt. Your season's ending soon and I don't think I can make it back to Tree Hill."

"Oh." Madison looked down and shuffled her feet. She looked so sad, Nathan felt so bad for her. Time seem to have flew and now summer was almost over. Shoot, even Brooke was due in a couple of weeks. Nathan really did wish he could spend more time with the kids. He enjoyed his time here and it was a nice break from the grueling practices he had to endure in training camp.

"But hey, even though I won't be around that doesn't mean you can slack off at practice, especially since I'm nominating you to be this year's most improved player."

"Me?" Madison's face lit up.

"Yeah of course."

"Did you hear that Mommy? I'm the most important player!"

"Improved player sweetie." Haley laughed as she corrected her daughter. "But good job."

"Yeah." Nathan added. "You've been working really hard. You deserve it." Nathan said with a genuine smile that both mother and daughter couldn't resist.

"Thanks Uncle Nathan." Madison ran towards Nathan and her arms wrapped around his legs. The older man towered over her. "Will I see you again?"

"Of course, I'm busy with basketball right now but I'll be around when Aunt Brooke gives birth and when my season ends."

That seemed to please the little girl and she nodded happily. "Yay, bye Uncle Nathan!"

"Bye." Nathan ruffled her hair and then his eyes locked with Haley's.

"Come on munchkin, let's go." Haley motioned for Madison to head towards the car. Madison started running off, giving one last goodbye wave to Nathan. Nathan waved back.

"She may not remember that granny shot you taught her but she'll remember how you made her feel important and knowing how it feels like to accomplish something." Haley smiled warmly at him. He felt his heart hammer at his chest.

"Bye Nathan."

"Bye." Nathan muttered as he watched Haley catch up with Madison. She took the little girl's hand and proceeded to head out. He felt as if they were walking in slow motion and then his mind started to drift, and in his mind's eye, Nathan was there walking with them. Nathan shook his head, getting back to reality and a life where he moved on from her.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're a dad!" Haley hugged Lucas tight.<p>

Lucas laughed. "I got it the first three times you said it."

"Hey, whatever, you were the same way with me after I gave birth to Maddie."

"True." Lucas conceded.

"When can I see Brooke?" Haley asked. They were currently outside Brooke's hospital room in the hallway.

"I'll call you. I have to get back inside while the doctor finishes up. I'll let her know you're here but in the mean time, you can see him at the nursery." Lucas pointed down the hallway. "I already put your name on the list, so you just tell the nurse and she'll let you right in."

"Okay, I have my cell on me." She waved off as Lucas opened the door to step back inside. He paused for a moment, in all the excitement, he forgot to tell Haley one piece of important information. He turned and saw her already making her way down the hall. _Oh well, she'll find out soon enough_, he thought.

Haley let the nurse guide her and she stopped short when she realized that someone had already beaten her. He was sitting on a rocker, dressed in jeans, a black fitted shirt and the little bundle of joy in his arms made him look even sexier, if that was even possible. His blue eyes looked up and saw Haley.

"Haley." Nathan looked up. He wasn't surprised to see her but his attention was focused on the little guy he was holding.

"Hey." Haley tore her eyes off his to look down at another handsome Scott. "Who do we have here?"

"I'd like to introduce you to Jackson Brian Scott." Nathan proclaimed proudly.

Haley pulled a seat next to Nathan to get a closer look at the baby. Haley could kill Lucas for not mentioning that Nathan was here, somehow she wasn't surprised that he would do something like that. It wasn't the first time. Lucas is lucky he is a new dad, Haley thought to herself, she didn't want Jackson to become fatherless at just a day old.

"Oh my God, he's so cute." She cooed.

"He gets it from his Uncle." Nathan quipped.

"I think it's all Brooke." Haley teased back, although she couldn't help agree with his assessment. While Lucas was a "blond blue eyed beauty", as Brooke dubbed him, Nathan was tall dark-haired and mysterious. "I can't believe he's finally here." Haley added.

"I know, Brooke has been driving Luke crazy lately. He called me asking for asylum in Charlotte." They both chuckled. Brooke had been miserable, pregnancy was weighing down on her and she felt as though this baby wasn't coming out. Poor Lucas had bore the brunt of her hormones.

"I can already picture you three shooting around at the River Court." Haley commented a minute later.

Nathan smiled at the thought, he couldn't think of a better way to pass the time than for him and his brother to teach Jackson the game they love so much and for Jackson to see his Uncle kick his dad's ass in ball.

Haley looked at the way Nathan held the baby and, the smile on his face, the love and adoration in his eyes. She was literally melting into a puddle of goo. She always knew he would be a great father, she'd known him it for a while but seeing him practice with the kids and how protective he was in holding his nephew only reinforced what Haley had known all along.

"He's so small." He commented in amazement. He was so happy and proud for his brother and Brooke. As soon as little Jackson was handed over to him, he knew he loved this little boy with all his heart. "It's hard to believe that one day he'll be running around, shooting hoops with the old man and me."

"They'll grow up faster than you think." Haley commented and just like that Nathan was reminded of everything he could've had and can't have with Haley. It was so easy to imagine that the little boy he was holding was his and that Haley was looking on as the proud new mom.

"Yeah." Nathan muttered. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yeah, sure." Nathan made an attempt to move but realized he had no clue what he was doing. He'd been sitting ramrod straight ever since he held him.

Haley suppressed a laugh. "Here, I got him." She moved in close to Nathan and he could smell her scent. She gracefully took the little baby from his arms and Nathan got up and let her sit on the rocker. She looked up at him with a big warm smile and then looked down at the little baby, gushing over him. The sight of her holding the little boy pulled strings at his heart. The room started to feel hotter and he made some lame excuse about going to the bathroom.

When he got out in the hallway, he felt a little better. He went inside the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He took some paper towels and dried his face off. All this baby stuff was messing with his head. It didn't help that Haley looked hot and her warm smile and brown eyes made his insides turn to mush. The way she looked at him didn't go unnoticed by him, whether it was their run in at the hospital or at the River Court over the summer, or the few random times he happened to run into Haley when he visited Lucas. He could see the love she had for him in her eyes. He couldn't deny that part of him was happy for that but that ship had sailed and Nathan berated himself for being weak. He moved on, he told himself but it was moments like these that took him back.

"Nathan right?" Nathan whipped his head around after leaving the bathroom. He turned and saw an attractive blond woman in front of him. He noticed that she was carrying some sort of plant with a card and a small baby blue teddy bear. At first he thought she was a fan wanting an autograph.

"Yeah."

"Hi, I'm Lindsey Strauss. Luke's editor." She held out her hand.

"Oh hi." Nathan stuck out his hand and shook her hand. "Nathan Scott."

"Yeah, nice to finally meet you. Luke has told me so much about you."

"Nothing bad I hope."

"Well." She shrugged.

"Don't believe anything you heard."

"I'll hold off my judgment." She laughed. "So congrats Uncle."

"Thank you. Luke mentioned that you might be stopping by."

"Yeah, I came at the right time. I came here to visit so Luke wouldn't have to go to Charlotte and leave Brooke. How is Brooke and the baby?"

"Both are doing good. I actually just came back from seeing Jackson."

"Oh gosh, what a great name."

"Yeah, but I don't think your name is on the list to go into the nursery, but Brooke's room is just down here. Her and Luke are there."

. . . . .

"Yeah, Brooke and the baby are doing fine. I'll send them your regards.. yeah put her on… Hey baby.. Auntie Brooke is doing fine and Jackson is so cute, I can't wait for you to meet him, okay.. I don't know if Jackson would like to play with your dolls sweetie… because he's a boy." Haley laughed as she listened to her daughter speak. ".. okay, I'll tell Uncle Lucas.. goodnight Maddie. I'll see you tomorrow, love you. Bye." Haley hung up the phone and went back inside the hospital. A nurse took Jackson from her earlier to change him and to send him back in with his parents. She had no cell phone service and she wanted to check up on her daughter who was staying at her dad's tonight. Going by the nurse's station, they informed her that everyone was at Brooke's room.

As she approached the door, she was able to look through a small viewing window on the door. She smiled at the sight of the new family. There was Brooke lying on the bed with Lucas sitting next to her while Brooke carried Jackson. Nathan and a blond woman who she recognized as Lucas' editor stood opposite from them. She only met Lindsey once before in a quick introduction. But it didn't go unnoticed by her how close the two were standing next to each other.

* * *

><p>"Jackson is finally asleep." Brooke took a seat on the couch next to Haley.<p>

"When is Lucas coming back?" Haley inquired.

"Not until tomorrow. Apparently, things are getting heated at the publishing company. Lucas insists that these changes they are proposing are useless. They're saying other wise. God, can you imagine anything more boring?"

Haley laughed. "Well you know how Luke is anal about that stuff. I'm just glad he was finally able to complete the book. I can't wait to read it."

"Yeah, now we can pay for the wedding." Brooke joked.

"Speaking of which, what else do we need to do?" They spent the afternoon getting stuff ready for the wedding. Wedding plans were on hold especially after Jackson was born but Jackson was almost five months old and the wedding was next month and they needed to get into high gear.

"Seating arrangements." Brooke groaned.

"That bad?"

"My mom and dad refuse to sit next to each other and so I have to put them in separate tables and then the head ache just gets worst trying to figure out who to fill their tables with." Brooke waved her hands. "But here's what I have, I don't care anymore, we just need to fill the tables at this point."

Haley laughed and took the list from Brooke. Table 2 in particular caught her eye. She recognized most of the names there:

_Nathan Scott_

_Antwon Taylor + Guest_

_Lindsey Strauss_

_Marvin McFaddon + Guest_

_Junk_

_Fergie_

_Clay Evans_

"What is it?" Brooke asked when she saw Haley in deep thought. She looked down to see what she was looking at.

"I know Junk and Fergie have real names.. I just don't happen to remember at this time." Brooke batted her eyes.

"John Moretti and Ferguson Thomspon." Haley corrected.

"Oh good, put it down."

"But I wasn't looking at them. Lindsey is seated here."

Brooke went to open her mouth but then looked back down and looked through her little binder that she made for the wedding.

"Brooke." Haley warned. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Umm."

"Don't tell me her and Nathan..."

"…"

"Oh God, she's going as Nathan's date!"

"No." Brooke replied resolutely. "I mean Nathan's obviously the best man and of course Lindsey is invited so if they were both invited separately, I don't think that qualifies as her being Nathan's plus one." Brooke pointed out.

"Don't get technical on me Brooke, what's going on?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about Nathan anymore." Brooke huffed. She had felt so bad for Haley after hearing everything that happened. Like Lucas, she was also shocked but at the same time, she wondered why she didn't see it sooner.

"Brooke." Haley warned.

"They've been on a few dates." Brooke quickly replied.

"They're dating!" Haley exclaimed.

"I said a few dates, that doesn't mean they are dating, per say."

"Per say my ass, how many is a few?"

"Well, Nathan's always traveling so I know it's been only a handful of times."

"Great." Haley sighed as she leaned back. "I knew something was up when I saw them together after Jackson was born."

"Well they only started dating two months ago." Brooke remarked but instantly shut her mouth.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed. "Okay you need to start talking, you obviously know more than you are letting on."

"…."

"You're holding out on me Brooke, spill." Haley demanded.

"Fine, but it wasn't me, it was Lucas too. We set them up. We saw how well they got along and thought they'd make a good match."

"Brooke! How could you do that?" Haley stood up.

"Luke too. Remember we're new parents, don't kill us." Brooke held a throw pillow over her as a shield.

"I'm not going to make Jackson an orphan… yet." Haley warned.

Brooke sighed. "Haley, what did you want us to do? From what Lucas and I gathered, nothing's been going on between you two. Shoot, I've been trying to set you up on dates long before I found out about Nathan, remember that guy we ran into the mall two weeks ago."

"So not the point Brooke."

"Didn't you say you wanted Nathan to be happy, that there wasn't anything going on with you two? And how you refused to fight for him?"

"Whoa, hold up. I tried okay, he made it perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to do with me. Every time I see him, I'm only able to get a few pleasantries in before he suddenly remembers how much he loathes me and then tenses up around me."

"He doesn't _loathe _you Hales. Look, he still coached your daughter and gives you these intense looks when he think no one is looking. Please I got eyes on the back of my head, that boy aint fooling anyone."

Haley narrowed her eyes at Brooke.

"Look Hales, Nathan told Lucas that he's moved on from you. Personally, we both think that's bull shit but we took Nathan at his word. Since nothing was going on with you two and we can't force you two to get together, well we thought we might as well hook Nathan up. I mean, personally I didn't think he was going to do it."

Haley paused for a moment while the gears in her mind turned. "Wait a minute, there's a Bobcats game going on tonight. Is Luke at the game?"

"Yeah, he is." Brooke looked away.

"Is Lindsey with him?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Haley questioned.

"Maybe yes."

"Uhh!" Haley groaned and fell back on the couch. "This is just great. Not only is she tall blond and beautiful but she's going to Nathan's games and now I have to see them at the wedding.. oh God, then they are going to catch the garter and bouquet and next thing you know they're getting married! Of course, he'd marry her, not only can she pass for a model but she's smart, successful and she didn't break his heart!"

"Aww Hales." Brooke leaned over and gave her a hug. "First, lay off the coffee." She tried to joke. "Second, what did you expect to happen? You know this would happen some day. If it wasn't Lindsey, it was going to be someone else. I could tell that you were never over Nathan but you have to try. Nathan did, you should do the same, it's not healthy."

"I know. I'm just surprised .. especially that my two best friends help set him up, thanks Judas." Haley sounded sarcastic enough that Brooke knew she was joking but she knew Haley wasn't taking this well.

"I'm sorry for not telling you but Nathan's going to be my brother now too. Luke and I want him to be happy .. we want that for as well."

"What if I'm only happy with him. Then what?"

"Then fight before this bitch steals your man."

Haley couldn't help but chuckle. "She didn't steal anything from me." Then Haley's face turned serious.

"I'm the one who gave him away." She said softly.

TBC

PS. Send me some love, if you want me to continue, I promise I'll have something juicy next chapter. Id also dedicate this chapter to my little nephew Jackson who passed on from this world too soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Suffer Pat II

Chapter 6

I suck. I know that. Real life and laziness really got in the way but now that season 9 is here, I knew I needed to post this. Let me start by saying how much I love this show, how I'll miss it and it'll definitely be bitter sweet for the next 13 or so weeks. I just finished watching the premiere and it was as good as it can be with James being part time. Loved Naley's phone calls and of course, Joy with Dan and with Chris Keller, loved them being back. I'm excited and sad for this finale season.

With that said, I want to announce that this story will be my swan song. Real life obligations have really weighed down on me, I will not continue Keep Bleeding anymore. I may even plan on taking the story down completely as, Thicker Than Blood, can really stand on it's own. I am sorry to those who were following that story and it was a tough decision to make but the last thing I want is to force a story out of me. I've thought it over and I have a direction for this particular story, which hopefully will run it's course through out season 9. I don't think I'll ever stop writing completely, a one shot here and there is not out of the question but as far as long drawn out chapter stories, this will be my last and I hope I will beable to surprise you guys one last time with what I have planned. With that said, I had stuff written down and then I sort of lost focus and motivation. I had to rework some stuff cuz it's been a while but here it is, enjoy and please review and give me the motivation to put the next chapter up!

* * *

><p>"A toast!" Lucas raised his shot glass and his other friends joined in. "Thank you guys for coming out tonight. It means a lot that you guys came out to celebrate one of my last nights of freedom."<p>

"Whatever." Nathan scoffed. "Brooke's had him on a tight leash for years." Nathan joked and everyone else laughed.

Lucas glared at his brother for a moment. "And to my brother Nathan.. for helping set this up and for almost taking us to the Championships.. I mean play offs .. I mean.." Lucas joked.

"Ha-ha." Nathan deadpanned. Nathan's season was over. Despite having a good season personally, it wasn't enough for the team to clinch the wild card spot for post season. When Nathan came into the Bobcats, it wasn't for their roster that was for sure. It was for location and he knew that prospects of going far would be slim but he was hopeful that next year they could go further. "Just finish your damn toast." Nathan muttered while everyone snickered.

"I hope he isn't like this at the wedding." Lucas joked.

"Wait, wait!" Haley came scurrying towards them, her heals tapping away on the wooden floors. "I know you're not having a drink with out me!"

All eyes turned to her and Nathan was glad he hadn't drank his drink yet, he probably would've spit it out. He was also pretty sure his jaw was on the floor too. Her normally brown hair was now dyed and carried with a mix of deep brown and red, which matched the red flannel shirt she was wearing, the top buttons unbottoned revealing a white tank top with plunging v-line, emphasizing the nice rack she was sporting. And if that wasn't enough, the high heels and the jean mini skirt made her legs look like they extended forever. She looked sexy as hell but still exuded a sense of confidence and class. And as Nathan looked around, it seemed like he wasn't the only one who took notice.

"Hales, you made it!" Lucas opened his arms and the two hugged.

"Hey everyone." Haley smiled and started to say hello to everyone. Nathan just gave a tight smile and nodded.

"Owen, another shot!" Lucas called out.

"Oh no more shots for me, a beer will do." Haley shook her head.

"Wild night with the girls?" Skills asked.

"You can say that." Haley smirked back. Brooke, Haley and their other girl friends spent the day at the spa, enjoying massages and facials over champagne and hors d'Oeurves . Afterwards, they headed out to Tric and had even more drinks. They started the day early and ended it early because Brooke was a mom now and didn't want to go home too late, especially since Lucas was going out for his bachelor party at night.

"Is Brooke okay?" Lucas asked as he passed a beer to Haley.

"Yeah and Jackson is fine too, your mom is sleeping over anyway. Last, I heard both of them were knocked out." Haley took her beer and held it up. "Now what were we toasting to?"

"To Haley, my best friend, I could not have you not be part of tonight. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Nathan quickly drowned his shot, feeling like he needed another one. He wasn't expecting Haley to be here. He knew the girls were out all day, which left him and Lucas baby sitting Jackson. When Nathan was planning Lucas' bachelor party, he thought of flying everyone over to Vegas and getting a suite on the strip, but Nathan knew Lucas wouldn't want it. Shoot, Brooke would probably be joining in on it too but they were parents now. Their only request was something more low key and local. While Brooke and the bridesmaids were at the spa, he and Lucas spent the day babysitting. It wasn't bad though. Now that the season was over, he got to spend some quality time with his nephew. Granted his patience was tested when Jackson was getting fussy but overall he had enjoyed his day more than he thought he would. A day with his brother and nephew, it was actually a pretty damn good day.

Nathan went back to the bar and ordered another drink for himself. They were all in one of the bars in downtown Tree Hill and they were gathered together around lounge chairs and a pool table. Nathan took his jack and coke and took a big swig.

"Easy there, Nate." Lucas came up to him. "Trying to drink your sorrows away." He smirked.

Nathan wanted to glare at Lucas but then he snuck a peek a Haley who was talking to Skills. His eyes quickly turned back to his brother.

"It's just a drink." He said dismissively.

"Whatever man, just say your bothered by Haley being here."

"No." Nathan defended. "I'm just surprised. I thought it was guys night."

"You may be best man Nate but she's still my best friend. Besides, she is just one of the guys."

"Not looking like that." Nathan muttered as he stole another glance.

"You know it's not nice to gawk." Lucas teased, knowing full well that Nathan was checking Haley out.

"Whatever." Nathan was annoyed. "You just love this don't you. I thought you were supposed to be my brother."

"And miss your reaction, not a chance in hell. Besides, I wasn't sure if she was going to make it. Although I'm pretty sure Brooke sent her here to spy on me."

"Yeah, you're right about that. Good thing we got the strippers out of the way." Nathan smirked.

"You are sick." Lucas shuddered from the evening's earlier festivities. Nathan had everyone gather at his parents beach house for some entertainment. Nothing too wild but the girls he hired had done a show with Lucas in the center of it all.

"I thought you enjoyed the whip."

"My ass is going to be sore for days. Thanks." Lucas rolled his eyes. Lucas was hesitant about the whole thing until Nathan told him that it was Brooke who recommended the strippers. Apparently, Brooke knew them, Nathan didn't bother asking any more questions after that. He figured the less he knew, the better.

"Well since you didn't tell me Haley was going to be here, call it even."

"Deal."

The two shook hands.

"Aww, aren't you two cute?" Haley teased as she walked up to the Scott brothers. "What were you guys shaking on?"

"We made a bet that I would make it to post season next year." Nathan quickly answered.

It took everything in Nathan not to look below her neck but now he was stuck looking at her luscious lips and darkened eyes, and the loose curls that fell off her shoulders. Something was different with her tonight, Nathan thought and it wasn't just her appearance. She was usually more passive but she carried herself around with a sense of confidence he hadn't seen in a while.

"Unlike your brother, I have faith that you'll do it." Haley smiled as she took another sip of her beer.

"Th.. thanks."

Lucas leaned against the bar and tried to hide his laughter. Nathan seemed so out of his element, , acting like a horny freshmen in high school talking to the head cheerleader.

"Another beer Haley?" Owen, the bartender, came up to them.

"Yes and give our groom one as well." Haley answered and turned to Nathan. "You want another drink?"

"I'm good." Nathan replied holding his drink up. "I think I'm up." Nathan excused himself as he headed towards the pool table.

Haley pulled up a bar stool and sat next to Lucas.

"So you seem in good spirits tonight."

"I blame the alcohol." Haley teased although that wasn't far from the truth.

"So you girls had fun?"

"So much fun. Now I regret all those times I turned Brooke down to go to the spa."

"Oh no, she sucked you in." Lucas laughed. "Well I have to say that an afternoon of pampering did you well. You look good Hales.. and apparently, everyone thinks so too." Lucas said the last part softly.

"Stop!" Haley laughed. "Coming from you, it sounds weird."

"Well, it's the truth. I mean just look around."

Haley didn't need to, she already caught a couple of looks on her way in.

"I know a certain brother of mine who also noticed."

"Lucas, stop." Haley felt herself sobering up.

"What?"

"I think I need to cut you off."

"What, it's the truth."

Haley turned briefly and saw Nathan quickly turn away from her direction and focusing in on the pool game he was playing. She turned back to Lucas who had a satisfied grin on his face. She knew he would be here but she had prepared herself for it. Granted the drinks she had earlier helped but she was determined to put on a good face. This was about Lucas and Brooke, this was their time and she gladly wanted to keep them in the spotlight instead of her.

"This is not funny. Besides he has a girlfriend."

"He does not have a girlfriend."

"Lindsey." Haley pointed out.

"She's not his girlfriend." Lucas quickly answered.

"Isn't he taking her to the wedding?"

"Well.. they are going together but.." Lucas tried to explain but Haley was giving him a pointed look. "That doesn't make her his girlfriend." He clarified.

"Right." Haley said with a slight roll of the eyes as she took another sip.

. . . . .

"Alright who wants to lose next?" Nathan announced. He had won his second game in a row, beating out Skills and now Mouth.

"I'll give it a try." Haley announced, walking down a few steps and grabbing the stick from Nathan.

Nathan was a little surprised to say the least but it's not like he was going to say no. In fact, he'd been trying to play it cool ever since Haley had arrived. For the past thirty minutes, he'd watch her from the corner of her eye as she talked with Lucas and then Owen the bartender. How did they even know each other, he thought. When Lucas said that she was one of the guys, he meant it. He watched as Haley mingled with the guys, joking and goofing off with each other. He saw Junk pick Haley up a few minutes ago, apparently they were all goofing around but Nathan didn't find it funny. He almost went over there to beat his ass.

"You sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, come on, put the balls in that triangle thingy."

Nathan was about to say something but decided against it. "Alright James, you're on." Nathan took a sip of his drink and then started to arrange the balls. He handed Haley a pool stick. "You can break."

Nathan took a step back as she grabbed the stick. She bent over and started adjusting her shot. Nathan's eyes went wide, seeing her bent over, her beautiful ass in plain view. _This is not good_, he thought to himself. His mind was taken out of the gutter when Haley spun around to face him.

"You're turn."

Nathan grimaced as he looked as the table, she barely moved the other balls. He figured he'd make this go as fast possible. The sooner this game was over the better. He lined up his stick, getting two balls in.

"Impressive Scott." Haley took a swig of her beer.

"I'm just getting started." He replied back while chalking his stick and taking another shot, another ball going in.

"I bet you can't do that again." Haley teased.

"I bet I can."

She didn't look convinced.

"I don't think you want to bet against me." Nathan replied.

"Loser orders the next round."

Nathan decided to play along, the tab was under his name anyway. He was the one throwing this for Lucas and he wasn't going to let everyone pay for their drinks.

"Sure thing." Nathan bent over to take another shot.

"And loser also has to give the winner a kiss." She quickly added, completely catching Nathan off guard and he ended up scratching the ball.

"Kidding." She smiled back as she grabbed her stick. She took the cue ball out of the corner pocket and placed it back on the table. She took the shot and easily made a ball in.

Nathan looked at her curiously. He had a bad feeling about this.

. . . . .

Nathan rounded the table and tried to think of the best approach. By this point everyone was looking on. Their "innocent game" turned into three games with Haley and Nathan both winning a game each. When Nathan lost the first game to Haley, Nathan opted for a best out of three option. It was pretty heated now as there was only one ball left to sink in.

"Do you want to make this best out of five now?" Haley teased.

Nathan held a tight smile. "Sorry, it's going to be game over right now."

Lucas turned to Mouth and Skills, who didn't seem impressed. Lucas couldn't help but get a kick out of this. Nathan was definitely not accustomed to losing and well, losing to Haley James, well this made his night.

Haley was now directly across Nathan. She shrugged and held her pool stick in her hand. Just as Nathan was about to take a shot, Haley lost her grip on her stick and it started falling down. She leaned over to grab it but in the process gave Nathan a perfect view of cleavage. Nathan scratched the ball again. Sure enough, Haley went up and she ended up winning, much to the chagrin of everyone there.

"You do realize I was already paying for everyone's drink tonight." Nathan stepped up to Haley.

"I know but it's just fun to see you squirm." She teased back. She didn't know if she should play with Nathan but she'd been on walking on egg shells around him ever since he moved to the Bobcats almost a year ago. Luckily, the buzz she had going on helped with her nerves. It felt nice, almost liberating to be around Nathan and be in the moment and not think of the baggage of the past.

"You totally cheated by the way."

"Well next time, you can learn to keep your eyes up here." Haley motioned to her face and then quickly headed back to the bar.

Lucas came up behind Nathan and padded him on the shoulder. "Told you, you were gawking."

. . . .

Nathan flushed the toilet and went to wash his hands. The small bathroom he was in was a single, with a toilet and it's own sink. He'd been trying to have a good time with no such luck. He watched as Haley hung out with the guys and then some other guys tried to hit on her. He was actually glad that Lucas was there being his over protective self and scared those other guys off. She was affecting him more than she should. He'd spent the better part of the last year building up an immunity to her but now it seemed shot to hell. One look at her tonight had him feeling weak in the knees. He was pissed, pissed at her for making him feel this way and even more pissed at himself for letting him feel this way.

He unlocked the door and barely got one foot out of the door when Haley came walking up to him.

"Oh thank God, a single." Haley sighed in relief. "You know how long the line for the girls' bathroom is?"

Nathan stepped aside as she went inside and locked the door. He was about to walk back to their group but he decided to stay. The place wasn't terribly crowded but there was still a good amount of people and knowing how much Haley drank tonight, he stayed behind to make sure she got back to their group okay. A few minutes had passed and now there were a few guys on line waiting to go use the bathroom. Haley came out shortly much to the delight of the guys on line but one of the bouncers came up to her. A big black burly man who towered even over him. He instantly went over to them when she saw him having words with him.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"This guy's being a dick." Haley huffed.

"You're friend here was using the guys bathroom." The bouncer turned to Nathan.

"Only because I didn't want to wait in the hour long line on the women's side. Seriously, what makes you think that having only two toilets would be good enough?" She raised her voice. "Now excuse me!"

"That's it, you're out of there!"

"Wait, hold on." Nathan tried to intervene.

"You can go too."

"What!"

Nathan was about to lose it, this guy was a being such a dick but before he knew it, he had pushed both of them outside the bar.

Haley tried to get back in but the guy at the door wouldn't let her or Nathan back in. Nathan's crappy evening just got worst. He was fuming. He spent a thousand dollars on drinks tonight and they kick him out. He had it in his right mind to tell Clay to buy this place just so he can shut it down.

Her and Nathan were still outside but Nathan managed to get a hold of Mouth.

"It's okay Nate, the place is going to close in a little bit anyway, we're going to head out in a few. I'm good to drive, I'm taking Luke and some of the other guys back home. Sorry but my car is full. Are you and Haley going to be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll just grab a cab. Make sure Luke gets home okay."

"Yeah. I will. Bye Nate."

"Bye." Nathan put his phone away and turned around to talk to Haley. "The guys are getting ready to head out, let me get you.." He looked around and saw Haley walking off. Running up to her, "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You're drunk."

"Tipsy." She clarified. "Last time I checked, tipsy people can still walk home."

"Walk, are you crazy?"

"It's only a couple of blocks away, 5 minute walk.. well 10 with the heels."

"I'm getting you a cab." Nathan stated and took a step towards the curb to try to look out for a taxi. When he turned around, she had continued walking.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you crazy?"

"I'm going home Nathan, what's the big deal? I'm perfectly capable of walking to my house."

"Yeah." Another guy who was hanging outside the bar next door walked up to her. "I'll make sure the pretty lady gets home safe." He smirked.

Nathan wanted to punch the guys light's out but knew that would open up a whole different set of problems so he grabbed Haley's hand and started walking away.

"Would you let go of me?" Haley finally managed to free her hand. "What's wrong with you?"

"With me?" Nathan looked at her shocked. "You're the one that got us kicked out and now you want to walk home where anything can happen to you."

"Geez, it's only Tree Hill.. and besides when did you care?" She huffed out and continued walking. In her slightly inebriated state, the whole situation with Nathan was wearing down on her. She was annoyed at him for simply just being there, for forgiving her for her mistakes but at the same time shutting down any chances of them being together, especially now with Lindsey, in the picture. The whole thing made her stomach turn.

Nathan scratched his head and tried to calm himself down, ignoring her last statement. He kept his mouth shut and started walking next to her, albeit with some distance between them. He'd make sure he got her home and then he can forget all about this in the morning, though he was doubtful of the last part.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Haley kept a brisk pace, despite the heals. She knew her feet were going to ache tomorrow but she just wanted to go home and away from Nathan as soon as possible. Having him walk her home, on this moon-lit night, was not helping with the internal struggles she's been having to deal with.

"You can go now." She said annoyed as they made it to her house and she quickly turned from the street to the pathway that led to her front porch. She quickly made it to the front porch and started fumbling through her purse to search for her keys.

"You're welcome by the way." Nathan called out.

"Excuse me?" Haley turned around.

"Seriously, what the hell is your problem?" Nathan walked up to her. "You get us kicked out, refuse to take a taxi.."

"Oh, I'm sorry for forcing you to walk me home, oh wait."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"What the hell did I do to you?" Nathan was beyond confused. He walked her home, he thought she'd be grateful.

"What is this Nathan?" She motioned between the two of them. "You try to get away from me every chance you see me, now tonight, you're waiting for me at the bathroom, walking me home."

"It's called being nice, and what're you talking about, about me trying to get away from you."

"You know what, it doesn't matter."

"No, what are you talking about?"

"You just confuse me that's all." Haley said vaguely, not looking at him directly.

"If anyone's confused, it's me."

Haley sniffled and despite her best efforts, she let a stray tear fall. "You're right. I'm sorry." Haley tried to think more clearly. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I tried so hard to get over you .. I see how you are around me, polite and courteous, only keeping me at arm's length, never letting me in. I know I broke your heart Nathan. I'm sorry for that and I know I deserve everything that's happened to me." She said softly and released a shaky breath. "And I tried to move on like you have but God, I love you so much and then there are these times, like tonight, when you would look at me… when really look at me. It's like you're looking right into my soul and for a moment I let myself believe that you still love me… that you want me as much as I want you."

He looked down at her and she blinked away the tears that were threatening to escape. She looked right into his blue eyes and for the life of him he couldn't turn away. Seeing her eyes swollen and her make up a mess tore at him. It was taking everything inside of him not to reach out to her, to hug her, comfort her.

"I.. I don't know what to say." He said softly.

"Tell me, I'm wrong. Tell me that I'm seeing things." She pleaded.

Nathan took a step back. She was getting close, too close.

"Tell me you don't love me." She pleaded and took a step forward towards him.

It must've been for only a few seconds but for him it felt like minutes. He wanted to tell her that she was indeed wrong. He was over her, he didn't love her anymore.. but Nathan Scott was never much of a liar except to himself.

"I can't do that." He replied and closed the gap between them and kissed her, kissed her hard. Haley felt her back hit up against her front door but she didn't care. All she knew was that Nathan Scott had wrapped his arms around her and he was kissing her. She kissed back with the same intensity, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer, if that was possible. His hands roamed over her body, up her sides as their mouths opened and their tongues battled. She let her hands down from his neck over the muscles of his back. He felt her fingernails against his back and it spurred him on even more. He lifted her up and pressed her hard against the door. She let out a small moan but his lips crashed back onto her's just as quickly.

In his haze, Nathan couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. A part of him was screaming to stop but he ignored it. When he felt her hands reach under his shirt and her nails directly against his skin, he senses finally caught up to him. He pulled back suddenly and let her down. He took a step back and the two looked at each other, their mouths swollen and both out of breath.

A part of him wanted to do it all over again but then there was the other part ,the bigger part that remembered all he went through the last time he opened his heart to her. He had to close it back up.

"I can't do this either." He said as he took a few steps backwards and once down the stairs, he took off in a sprint, needing to run away from her like he all those years ago.

To Be Continued . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Suffer Part II

Chapter 7

Thank you to those who reviewed and I apologize again for the long time between updates. I was supposed to update last night but something was up with . Anyways, despite James being only part time this season, I am enjoying this final season of OTH. I wanted to wrap this story up before the show ended and yikes, there are only 5 episodes left! Good news is that I am in high gear to get this story finished. So, I hope to update again later this week. Seeing Lucas back and seeing what Haley is going through has helped sparked the creative juices and I used a little of last week's episode in this chapter. Again, thank you so much for your patience, this chapter is actually pretty pivotal and it harkens back to some of the earlier chapters, in particular Chapter 2-3, these are one of those chapters I thought about months ago anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review and get my butt to update faster lol.

* * *

><p>Haley stepped inside the back dressing room at Tric and saw Brooke cradling Jackson in her arms. Seeing Haley, she put him down in his pack and play and took a seat at a nearby couch.<p>

"The boy is knocked out. How's everything going out there?"

"Everything is set. The caterers are here setting up the food."

"Thank you." Brooke sighed in relief, between wedding planning and the baby, she a little stressed. She was glad Haley was here to help with the rehearsal dinner before finally tying the knot tomorrow. "How about you take a seat? You look as tired as I do."

"Don't mind if I do." Haley joined her.

"So Luke said you had a good time last night." Brooke tried to keep her voice as nonchalant as possible.

"I know that look Brooke Davis, I know you've been dying to know what happened between me and Nathan."

"Oh something happened?" Brooked mocked ignorance and Haley raised an eyebrow. "Fine Haley, spill already."

Haley shrugged.

"Don't give me that, I nearly flipped out when Lucas told me who took you home last night, now spill girl before I kick you off the wedding party."

"That actually might not be so bad considering Nathan is my partner for tomorrow."

"Sorry Haley, I'm not letting you off that easy."

"Brooke, it's your wedding, it should be about you and Lucas. I don't want to intrude on your day. This is about you." Haley smirked.

"Don't give me that crap, now tell me what happened? I seen you yawning all day, did he keep you up all night?" Brooke wiggled her eyes.

"Brooke!"

"What? Am I right?"

"He did keep me up all night."

"Ahh! I know it!"

"It's not what your dirty mind is thinking." Haley sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he told me he loves me."

"What?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Well, it was more like, he couldn't say that he did not love me.. and then he kissed me."

"What?" Brooke exclaimed again.

"And then he pulled away and ran out like a bat out of hell."

"Wh.." Haley went over and covered Brooke's mouth with her hand.

"Quiet, you'll wake you're son up." Haley quickly shut her up. Brooke took a second to calm down before Haley removed her hand.

"I just.. I just can't believe this. This is great."

"What about this is great? He took off, he doesn't want to be with me Brooke, nothing about this is great. I was tipsy and basically baited him and it back fired." Haley sighed and hung her head low.

"Hales, the fact that he kissed you says something. You're wearing him down."

"Brooke, just when I think I'm getting through that wall he puts up, he builds it up again, even higher."

"Look Hales, no one said this was ever going to be easy, I mean you hurt him.. badly."

"Don't remind me."

"What I'm trying to say is that you have to put in the work Haley, he just needs to know you're here for the long haul, trust me.. some people play hard to get because they need to know that the other person's feelings are real."

Haley nodded.

"So tonight is as good of a night as any, you're going to look hot and you're going to fight for your man."

"That's easier said than done Brooke but what if he really doesn't want to be with me?"

"Then you have to let him go and you need to move on."

Haley nodded.

"I mean it Hales, as great as I think you and Nathan can be, if it's not meant to be then you really need to move on Hales, you've been in limbo ever since Nathan moved back home."

"Actually, it's been ever since he left." Haley sighed.

. . . . .

"Hey stranger." Lucas leaned against the bar.

"Luke!" Lindsey smiled and the two exchanged a hug. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'm so happy for you and Brooke."

"Thanks Lindsey.. and thanks for coming."

"I'm happy to be here."

"Here.. or are you glad you're with my brother?" Lucas teased.

"Lucas, stop."

"Oh my God, you're like a little school girl right now."

"Luke seriously."

"Well, I'm glad things are going well with Nathan." Lucas inquired.

"Yeah, it is. He's been so busy, we've both been. I was never really sure how serious this is."

"And now?"

"He picked me up from my hotel and I don't know he seemed different."

"Different good? Different bad?"

"Good." Lindsey quickly replied. "I can't put my finger on it but the way he's acting.. it makes me think that he might want to take things further than the casual dating."

"And are you ready for that?"

"Maybe." Lindsey smirked.

"Oh come on, give me something."

"I know what you're doing." Lindsey laughed. "Nathan told me how nosey you can be. It's actually sweet of you to look out for him."

"Well someone has to."

"Does that mean, you don't approve of me?"

"No.. no." Lucas thought about his next words carefully. "I just wasn't sure if Nathan was ready to start settling down."

"Relax Luke, I don't think either of us is looking for a ring on my finger." Lindsey laughed again. "Anyways, while I have you, I have to say that the book is great, I mean, I couldn't put it down." Lindsey paused as she remembered one of the lines from the book, "_The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him_… that's some powerful stuff right there."

"Well you know me, I try." He shrugged.

"I have to ask, how much of this you made up? At first I thought it was about you and Brooke but I've known both of you for a while now, this story doesn't remind me of you guys."

Lucas looked across Tric and saw Haley on one side and Nathan on the other. "Like all good stories, there's a basis of truth in it. I was inspired though by people around me when I wrote this."

"I take it, you're not going to tell me who."

"Nathan."

"Huh?" Lindsey questioned and then turned around and saw Nathan stand behind her.

"Hey Luke.. what are you guys talking about?" Nathan asked.

"Oh just work stuff. We were talking about my new book." Lucas replied.

"Boring." Nathan deadpanned.

Lucas shook his head. "And on that note, I'm going to see if Jackson is still sleeping."

Lucas nodded and turned around and started heading to the back. On his way, he spotted Haley who was looking at him intently.

"You okay Hales?"

"No, I'm not okay." Haley looked off and was looking at Nathan and Lindsey who were chatting and laughing at the bar.

"Hales, don't do this to yourself. They may have came together but they are not t_ogether_." Lucas gestured air quotes with his fingers. Of course after Haley told Brooke what happened, Lucas came in and eventually she told him what happened as well. "Look Hales, it's only over if you want it to be over. Do you want it to be over?"

"No." Haley replied resolutely.

. . . .

Nathan walked across the parking lot with his tuxedo in his hands. Last minute alterations meant that they were only able to drop it off him now at Tric. Luckily, everything fit and he was walking to his car to make sure that he didn't forget it when he left. He laid it flat in his trunk and then closed the door. He locked the car and turned around and saw Haley in front of him.

His mouth nearly went dry. He'd tried his best to avoid her all night, only being with her in large circles. He didn't want to be alone with her, not with everything that happened last night.

"Hi." She said simply.

"Hey." Nathan cleared his throat. "What're you doing out here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Hales, please don't do this." Nathan stepped to the right and was about to walk passed her.

"Last night happened you know, that kiss happened. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I know you haven't either."

"So you're a mind reader?"

"Am I wrong?" Haley asked.

Nathan looked down, of course he thought about that kiss, that sweet tortuous kiss.

"What do you want from me?" He said softly, his head still down.

"You, just you." She took his hand in hers and grateful that he didn't pull away. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, she can see the swirl of emotions going on in them.

"After you left last night Nathan, all I can think about is this one moment you and I shared years ago, over and over that same insignificant moment repeats in my head. I-I can't tell you why.. It was the middle of summer.. on a rainy day, you're rehab was going well but you still weren't sure if the Sonics still wanted you...I insisted that you relax and I brought movies and your favorite ice cream, you remember this?"

"You brought mint chocolate chip." Nathan recalled.

"Yeah." Haley smiled. "When I brought back mint chocolate chip, and you asked why I thought that was your favorite, I was so confused. Anytime we had gotten ice cream together that's what you always chose. But you told me rocky road was your favorite. And you looked at me, so tenderly, Nathan, and you said you always chose mint chocolate chip because you knew it was my favorite flavor." Haley paused. "And that's when I realized, that despite your injury, despite everything you still thought of me and what I was going through with my mom's death .. you put me first and I was so stupid that I put you second, Nathan, I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"Haley, don't." Nathan shook his head.

"It occurred to me that we still had so much to learn about each other." Haley continued on. "And since you came back into my life, I've learned about how wonderfully selfless, humble, strong man you are." She gripped his hand tighter. "Nathan, I can't hear that you'll never want to be with me, that I'll never learn something new about you again. Never experience your selflessness, your love, your warm touch again. Nathan.. Please. Have we really had our last kiss? I don't know what I'd do.. Please." She begged.

Nathan stayed quiet, his head still down as he processed her words, everything in him wanting to hug her, kiss her, open the back seat of his car up and have his way with him. But there was still that doubt, that little voice in the back of his head. He looked at Haley, into her soulful brown eyes. He found his free hand caressing her cheeks and she leaned in against his touch.

Just then, he heard his phone beat and it took him out of the moment. He reached into his jacket pocket and saw a text message from Lindsay. He immediately took a step back.

"I have to go."

"Nathan, please.."

"Lindsey is waiting for me." He muttered and quickly turned around and headed back towards Tric. He raced up the stairs and as soon as he opened the door, he saw Lindsey there.

"There you are, Lucas has been looking for you."

"Oh, I was just putting my tux away."

"Are you okay?" Lindsey noticed he looked a little winded, flustered.

"I'm fine… let's see what Lucas wants." He quickly avoided the subjected and headed inside.

Lindsey was about to follow him but she looked out over the distance and saw Haley standing aimlessly by Nathan's car.

. . . . .

Chris just finished a set and headed to the dressing room for a breather.

"Haley?" Chris questioned as he stepped inside the dressing room and found Haley crouched down by the vanity.

"Oh sorry."

"What're you doing?"

"Something I do to get myself ready, sing Les Mis songs in my head."

"Huh?"

"I haven't really performed in public in a while but this is what I like to do to get myself ready." Haley started to pace back and forth.

"You're going to perform?" Chris questioned.

Haley nodded. "You remember that song you helped me out with?"

"The one I had to twist your arm to finish and have been begging for you to record it."

Haley nodded. "Yeah that. You think you can play it?"

Chris smiled. "Of course, but I have to ask, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because _he_ didn't have a change of heart… _he_ has moved on and I think I need too as well." Haley replied.

She couldn't believe Nathan ran from her again, just when she thought they were getting onto solid crowd, he fled. But not only that, he fled to her, to the woman who obviously didn't reject him and crushed his heart. She watched as they continued to mingle and Nathan carried on as if nothing had happened, as if _they_ didn't happen. There was nothing to do now but try to move forward and writing this song did help her move on but she still clung onto hope. That is why she never recorded it or sang it in public, because this was her goodbye song to him. For people to hear it, for him to hear it, then it would be real. This would be her first step in getting passed Nathan Scott.

. . . . . .

"Is he okay?" Lindsey gestured to Nathan. Brooke and Lucas turned to follow her line of sight and saw Nathan sulking at the bar, babysitting a drink. She may have not known Nathan that long but she can tell something was up. Sure, he put on smiles but it seemed force and every time she tried to talk to him, he'd reply with one word answers or make conversation with other people. Finally, he excused himself and headed to the bar. Lindsey was so confused, things were going great earlier. Brooke and Lucas turned to each other and knew that there was only one thing, one person that would make Nathan act like that.

"He's probably worried about his speech tomorrow." Brooke laughed it off.

"Yeah." Lucas scratched the back of his head. "He's not the best public speaker, I think he's starting to realize that now."

"Well, I am an editor, maybe I can help him." Lindsey started to walk over to him.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other with knowing glances and then they saw Chris and Haley on the stage.

They looked at each other again, "Nathan and Haley, what are you crazy kids up to now?" Brooke asked and Lucas wrapped his arms tight around Brooke.

. . . .

"For my last performance of the night, I'm actually handing off to the very beautiful and very talented maid of honor, Haley James." Chris announced and took a seat on the piano, while the crowd looked on, genuinely surprised but happy to hear that Haley would be singing. Most didn't even know she can sing.

"Chris helped me finish this song I'm about to sing and he always told me that I should perform it so.. umm.. I hope you guys enjoy." Haley said nervously on the microphone.

Chris started playing the piano and the lights dimmed at Tric. Haley took a deep breath and focus at Nathan who was standing by the bar, and even though Lindsey was standing next to him, all she saw was him and through out the song, she sang only to him.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "_

_Yeah_

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Yeah_

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

The lights coming back on and the thunderous applause from the crowd took Haley back to reality. She smiled and thanked the crowd but when she looked at the bar, she only saw Lindsey, with Nathan no where in sight.

. . . . .

Haley headed back to the dressing room, a little flustered. She couldn't believe she just did that but at the same time, she felt like she needed to. She had so much bottled inside her and she knew what she did was wrong and she hurt him but if he had moved on, then she'd be happy for him and she hoped, hoped one day that she could find happiness again.

She closed the door behind her and took one step forward.

"I'm not married."

Haley nearly gasped as she held her hand to her heart. There was Nathan, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"You're song." Nathan's jaw was tense. "Last time I checked I wasn't married."

Haley looked down. "How do you know it was about you?" It was lame, she knew but he caught her off guard and she didn't know what he was doing here.

"Cut the crap Haley."

Nathan's rude attitude was something she wasn't expecting. "So what if it was?" She found herself saying back.

"An hour ago you were professing your love for me and now you're singing to the whole world about how you're ready to move on and find someone new!" Nathan was heated.

"Damn it, Nathan. You told me you didn't want me and now you're upset that I'm trying to move on? What do you want from me?" Haley was so confused.

"I wanted you to tell me that marrying Chase was the biggest mistake of your life. .that it's me you've always wanted.. always loved."

"I have Nathan.. I've been telling you this."

"Well, you're supposed to keep telling me!" He exclaimed.

Haley took a step back, even more shocked than ever.

"You were supposed to tell me that Madison is mine!" He practically yelled. His anger and frustration all came boiling over, "I wanted you to tell me that the past five years has been one big mistake! That I'm the father, but NO! That's not the case so NO Haley you don't get to move on.. not after what you did to me. .what you took from me! I get to move on," Nathan clutched his chest, "and you're the one that's supposed to suffer!"

Haley couldn't believe this and she smacked him as hard as she could.

"How dare you? Was this your plan all along? To come back into my life only to punish me.. to be near me but never let me have you.. to let me see what I missed out on.. to 'suffer' as you called it."

Nathan stood his ground and held his cheeks, which he probably assumed were bright red at this point.

"I get that I hurt you Nathan but my God, that was never my intention and .. I can't believe you would use my own feelings for you against me?" Haley's voice cracked.  
>"Do you know that I did wish Madison was your's? Do you know what it's like to look at your own child and wish her father was someone else.. do you have any idea what's it like to know that one day, Madison is going to ask why her parents got divorced and to tell her why?" Tears were now streaming down her face. "I am sorry for what I've done Nathan but I am done apologizing." Haley's voice trembled as more tears fell. She grabbed her purse off the vanity and stormed off.<p>

To Be Continued . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Suffer Part II

Chapter 8

. . . . .

::CLICK::

"That's good, hold it Lucas."

::CLICK::

"Now, Nathan how about you help your brother with his blazer." The photographer instructed. He took a couple of more shots of the groom and bestman before heading out. Once alone, Lucas removed his blazer and started playing around with the cufflinks on his shirt.

"It still doesn't feel right." Lucas commented as he went about re-adjusting it.

Both brothers were unusually quiet.

"Come here." Nathan offered and helped Lucas out. "You pick up a few things after going through so many black tie events." Nathan finished with Lucas' cufflinks and then helped re-adjust his tie. "Now you're going to be the second best dressed guy out there." Nathan smirked.

Lucas playfully rolled his eyes and took a seat. There was still time before the ceremony and Lucas figured he didn't need to be in full dress yet.

Nathan took a seat next to him. "So.. you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lucas said casually, picking up a nearby magazine. "I think once I'm out there with everyone, I think I'll be a little nervous but a lot of the pressure has already been taken off."

"What do you mean?"

"If Jackson wasn't born, then I'd probably be freaking out on images of Brooke leaving me.. but with Jackson.. she's stuck with me." Lucas laughed and he looked back down on the magazine and kept reading.

Nathan let out a deep breath and started fidgeting with his fingers. He couldn't believe Lucas was acting so casual, nonchalant. He was pretty sure everyone at Tric heard him and Haley yelling last night but Lucas, his snooping, nose in none of his business brother wasn't saying anything to him.

After another five minutes, Nathan couldn't stand it and grabbed the magazine from Lucas.

"Hey, I was reading that." Lucas grabbed it back. "You can read it after I'm done."

"Are you serious right now?"

"What's your problem, Nate?"

"Don't play dumb with me Luke."

"I'm staying out of this one." Lucas knew exactly what Nathan was talking about.

"Now you want to butt out?" Nathan rolled his eyes. "I don't know what to do Luke."

"You really are the worst best man ever." Lucas chuckled. "That's the problem right there, you don't know what you want. You try to move on from Haley with Lindsey but that backfired and now Lindsey isn't even going to be here today."

"You know?"

"She called this morning to apologize, she gave some lame excuse about some emergency back home. I didn't press the issue because I knew it had something to do with you."

"I messed up. She figured out that there was something between Haley and I, and yeah.. it's over now." Nathan said sighed.

"And the argument between you and Haley last night?"

"I was hoping no one heard that."

"Just because the walls are sound proofed didn't mean we couldn't tell there was some arguing going on."

"It was bad Luke.. I said some things.." Nathan wondered if he should tell him what happened. He wouldn't put it passed Lucas to hit him after what he did to his best friend. "That didn't end well either." Nathan sighed.

"Nate, you got to decide what you want. If it's Lindsey, great, if it's Haley great, if not either of them great but you got to do what makes you happy Nate. This isn't healthy. I get that Haley hurt you and now Lindsey got caught in the cross hairs."

"I know, I learned my lesson…never get involved with your friends."

"So this is my fault?"

Nathan chuckled and sighed. "No, this whole big screw up is all on me."

"What do you want Nate? It's a simple question and it shouldn't be a complicated answer."

"I want." Nathan paused and he thought back on the other day when it was just him and Lucas taking care of Jackson.

"I want what you have." Nathan said softly. Lucas squinted at him. "I see how you and Brooke are and how you guys are with Jackson.. I want that."

Lucas gave his brother a sad smile. "Fine I take it back, you're not the worst best man ever." Lucas was quite touched to hear those words from Nathan. He never pegged his brother to be the settle down type but after seeing Nathan with his own son, Lucas knew that Nathan was going to be a great father one day.

"You and I know that, it's Haley you want to build that family with so just give it a shot." Lucas offered simply.

"I wish it can be as easy as that."

"Why not?"

"Because she has a family of her own.. imagine if Jackson was Brooke's son and not your own."

Lucas winced, that was a painful thought that he luckily would never have to go through.

"Just cuz she has a family doesn't mean you can't be part of it or you and Haley can build your own one day."

Nathan looked down.

"But you my dear brother, need to get your head out of your ass and do something. Like I said, this isn't healthy, you either forgive her and try it out or just simply move on."

Nathan sighed. He was so confused. "I know your right but either way, I need to talk to Haley. I ran into her earlier. She was so nonchalant, just said hi, smiled and went into the bridal suite as if I was just any one else. I wanted to at least apologize for last night." It irked Nathan that she seemed so indifferent about everything.

"Do I want to know what happened last night?" Now Lucas was very curious. Normally, he'd love nothing to do but meddle but there was so much back and forth between these two that he his head was getting dizzy.

"No." Nathan shook his head.

"Well seeing how red your cheeks were earlier, I don't think you should tell me. Brooke would kill me if you ruin the pictures by sporting a black eye." Lucas smirked.

"Noted."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Flowers for the bride.. who clearly isn't here." The delivery man sighed.

Both Lucas and Nathan jumped up from their seats. "I'll take them." Both said at the same time.

. . . .

"Give me that." Nathan yanked the flowers from.

Lucas yanked it back.

"Dude you got to give me this one, if I take these flowers to Brooke, I get some face time with Haley."

"Forget it man, Brooke ditched me early this morning."

"So what, it's bad luck. You're not supposed to see her."

"Well she took our son."

"I'll get Jackson from her.. .besides what do you think is going to happen before your wedding at a church?"

Nathan grabbed the flowers back.

"Oh you under estimate me. Besides what're you going to tell Haley?" Lucas stopped in the hallway. that you're sorry for whatever stupid thing you said last night and then what..

"I haven't thought that far yet."

"Yeah, exactly." Lucas took it back. "You still don't know what you want." Lucas continued to walk.

"You're going to hell." Nathan sped up his pace to catch up to Luke. "You know, I suffered enough of your bad jokes over the years.."

"Whoa, my jokes are not stupid." Lucas protested as he reached the door and knocked.

"Look the point is I need this. I told you, when I ran into her earlier today, she smiled and nodded.. that's it, nothing else."

Lucas squinted at him, he was confused. "So?"

"_So_! It means, I'm fading fast."

"Oh so you're going to admit that you want to give things a go then?" Lucas kept walking and knocked on the door.

Before Nathan could reply, Haley opened the door and took the flowers from Lucas. "Oh flowers for the bride."

"I can help you with that." Lucas offered.

"Hey, look who it is." Nathan walked over.

"Sorry bad luck." Haley quickly slammed the door on both their faces.

"_Hey, look who it is,_ no wonder you're fading." Lucas rolled his eyes and made his way back to the room where he was getting ready.

Nathan glared at his brother's retreating form and turned back to face the door. Nathan took a deep breath and knocked again. The door opened but there was no one there, but then Nathan looked down and saw a beaming Madison smiling at him.

"Hey, Madison." Nathan bent down. "It's been a long time, I've missed you. Do you think you can let your Uncle Nate in and come say hello."

Madison smiled and giggled before stepping aside and letting Nathan in.

"Mommy, mommy, look who's here." Madison bounced over to her mom.

Haley gave a tight smile. "I see your energy is back, you feeling better?" Haley asked, Madison wasn't feeling well earlier. She was worried that she was getting sick. Madison nodded. "Good, look why don't you go in the back, they still need to put the bow in your hair."

Madison nodded and waved bye to Nathan.

"Charming a five year old huh?" Haley turned to Nathan.

"I have my ways." Nathan stepped closer to Haley. "Look Hale.."

Haley put her hands up. "Nathan, before you say anything, I just want to say sorry."

"Sorry?"

"For last night.. for the song, I.. I shouldn't have aired all that out in front of the world.. and for umm, slapping you."

"I deserved it. I wanted to say that I'm sorry too. I said some things that were uncalled for."

"You were just telling the truth." Haley looked down. She thought about things long and hard last night and all this morning. "I knew I hurt you badly, when I picture myself in your position, and well it was all bound to come out.. umm.. I'm not mad Nathan. I'm sorry for everything.."

"Haley, you don't need to keep apologizing."

"And we don't need to keep going on this little merry go-around we've been going through. I'm happy for you Nathan. I really am, Lindsey is a great girl."

"Umm.. things with Lindsey." Nathan scratched his forehead trying to come up with the words. "We're not together."

"I'm sorry to hear." Haley said honestly.

"Hales.." Nathan said softly as his eyes bore into hers, instinctively drawing him towards her.. She was so close to him, he could smell her scene. Vanilla. He leaned in closer but was surprised when she stepped back.

"This is me getting off that merry go-around Nathan." Haley took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can handle getting close to you again only for you to pull away. I know you said you forgiven me, I know you still love me, I see it in the way you look at me.. like the way you're looking at me now, like I've seen so many times this past year.. there are moments that I feel we're connected again and it gives me hope but then you remember what I did and how I hurt you and then we're back at square one again. I love you Nathan, truly with all my heart I do but last night, what you said .. I get it. I get why you pull away."

Nathan looked at her intently.

"I wish I can make things right Nathan but no matter what, Madison will always be my daughter, Chase's daughter. Regardless of how much I know you like her and care for her, I know that's something you're never going to get over. I can keep trying, I can keep fighting for us but she'll always be a reminder of how much I hurt you." Haley let a lone tear fall from her face.

"Mommy, mommy, I'm all done!" Madison's voice boomed from the adjacent room.

Haley stepped back and blinked away all of her emotions. Just then, Madison came running back.

"Well, don't you look pretty." Haley smiled warmly and Madison smiled back. She turned to Nathan, obviously wanting a compliment from him as well.

"Do I look pretty Uncle Nathan?"

Nathan gave a sad smile. "Yes.. yes you do." He said honestly.

There was a knock at the door and then he heard it opening.

"Daddy, daddy!"

Nathan turned around and Chase walked right passed him and leant down and open his arms up to his daughter. "Aren't you the prettiest flower girl I've ever seen?" Chase hugged her and she giggled. Nathan watched the young family from a distance and felt very much like someone on the outside looking in. He quickly stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

. . . . . .

Nathan stood off to the side as he cradled Jackson against him, not really caring if the boy was drooling all over his shoulder, this was a rental after all. He loved spending time with his nephew but right now he also served a dual role, to make sure no one bothered him. Every time someone would come up to him, he would put a finger to his mouth and they'd know to back off so as to know wake the young baby. He needed the solitude at the moment, so many things were running through his mind.

The wedding was short, sweet and beautiful. He had expected something more elaborate from Brooke but she was pretty reserved, the ballroom they were in however, definitely highlighted Brooke's personal taste. But no matter how hard he tried to fight it, his eyes always roamed back to Haley. She was gorgeous and as they stood there next to Brooke and Lucas as they recited their vows, he couldn't help but think about the future they could've had.. wondering if there was a future they can still have. Unfortunately for him, everyone else seemed to notice and he couldn't believe how many comments he'd heard from many of the male guests. His agent Clay being one of them and if he weren't his friend, he would've ripped the guys throat by now.

"Oh Nathan, there you are. I can take him." Karen grabbed her grandson from him. "Go enjoy the party." Karen smiled.

Nathan tried to hide his annoyance but smiled politely back at Karen, muttering a quick thanks and heading back to his table.

"Uncle Nate, Uncle Nate!" Madison skipped over to him. "Do you want to dance.. please?" Madison batted her eyes and she couldn't help marvel on how mother and daughter looked so alike.

"Umm.." Nathan stammered.

"Come on sweetie.. Uncle Nathan doesn't like to dance." Haley came up and took her daughter's hand. He and Haley locked eyes for a second, Haley could've sworn she saw it turn to a darker shade of blue. He looked back down at Madison and gave a wide smile.

"I'd love to." He took the little girls hand and led her off to the dance floor. He took a spot next to the bride and groom, who were laughing at the way Madison stepped on Nathan's feet while he held onto her hands as they danced.

Haley looked around and noticed many of the female guests admiring Nathan. Of course she was no different, her heart swoon at the way she saw him sway Jackson to sleep and now dancing with her daughter, but she still couldn't help think about how far they've fallen apart.

"I see that Madison inherited your interest in Nathan." Chase stood next to Haley.

"Chase, don't start." Haley warned.

"You're too good for him, Haley."

"Chase, really don't." She turned to him.

Chase put his hands up in mock surrender. "I meant that as a compliment."

"Not now Chase." Haley sighed.

"Look Haley, I've been meaning to apologize to you."

Haley turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"With our marriage, I should've known.. when I came back home after my injury, I thought something was off but I thought it was just me readjusting. Looking back, I can see that you were never happy Hales.."

"Chase don't blame our divorce on you."

"What I meant was, I saw the signs.. I should've done something about it sooner. This wasn't how I thought it would be for us but I'm happy Haley, I'm in a good place in my life right now and I still care about you.. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Haley gave Chase a half smile and then looked back onto Nathan and Madison.

"I'm going to be." She hoped.

. . . . .

Nathan came walking back to the ballroom and noticed all the guys gathering on the dance floor. There would only be one reason why they would all be there. _Oh no, _ he immediately thought and hid behind the back bar in the hopes that no one would call him out. The garter toss was something he wasn't keen on participating in. Luckily, his plan seemed to work, Lucas and Brooke were in the middle of the dance floor as Luke was on his knees removing the garter. He saw all the guys playfully shoving and pushing each other around, eager to catch it. He wondered why there were so happy… _shit_, his heart sank as he looked behind Lucas and Brooke and noticed Haley standing there, looking flustered and holding a bouquet of flowers that looked awfully like the one Brooke used earlier.

Clay eagerly rubbed his hands together, _this puppy is mine, _he thought. Lucas turned around and lobbed the garter behind him. Jumping as high as he could, he reached out his hands, his body being shoved against the ton of other guys there but when his feet landed on the ground, it was he who still had his hand up in victory.

"Yes!" He exclaimed but his victory was short lived as he turned around and found a furious Nathan.

"Give me that." Nathan said in a low voice that only they heard it and then with such conviction, Clay wondered what he did wrong and if he still had a job tomorrow. Nathan had yanked the garter from him and just as quickly, Nathan's demeanor changed and he placated the crowd by smiling and raising his own hands in victory.

He avoided the confused and shocked expression Brooke and Lucas had on their faces and made his way over to Haley.

"What're you doing?" She kept her smile up and tried to act like nothing was wrong but Nathan ignored her and motioned for her to sit down.

The crowd cheered them on and Haley tried to keep up the act while Lucas and Brooke looked on with amused faces. He'd deal with them later, he thought.

"Just go with it." Nathan pleaded with Haley. She nearly gasped as she felt Nathan's hand grab her leg and remove his shoe and as gently as he could, he placed the garter on her and lifted it up just above the knees.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." He said as he stood up.

The crowd continued to laugh and cheer and the two posed as the photographer took shots of them. Brook and Lucas walked over to them and the four shared a group photo. "What was that?" Lucas whispered in his ear.

Again, Nathan choose to ignore the comment. Thankfully the pictures were done and he could stop with the fake smile.

"Can we talk?" He said quietly to Haley but she just looked at him and turned around.

"I have to see Chase." She muttered and walked away from him.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"No, I'm not." He replied as he watched Haley walk over to Chase's table, he was holding a sleeping Madison.

Lucas gave look to Brooke who backed away and joined the other guests. Lucas led Nathan off to the side. "What's going on with you?" Lucas asked with concern in his voice and it only made Nathan feel even crappier. He didn't want to ruin Lucas' night but there was something bugging him and he needed his big brother right now.

"How does it end?"

"Huh?"

"You're book, how does it end?"

Lucas looked at him curiously.

"I know it's about me." Nathan added and he started to recall what happened last night.

_It was a long drive home and Nathan thanked God that they finally made it back to Lindsey's hotel. It was awkward to saw the least. After his fight with Haley, he stayed in the dressing room for some time before making it out. He was surprised that she even waited for him. He can tell she was pissed but at this point, he had so much in his mind that he couldn't find himself to care._

_Lindsey reached inside over sized bag and pulled out a worn out manuscript. She held it in her hands. She noticed Lucas' name on the front cover, "_The Comet by Lucas Scott_." He wondered why she brought it out._

_"At first glance, it's about a scientist and the stars but really, the story is about this lost little boy who sees this comet and suddenly his life has meaning, and then he waits his whole life for the comet to return, he has faith that it will even though science and intellect tells him he's wrong, his heart still believes." She paused as she leafed through the pages to find the passage she was looking for and then handed it over to him. "It's beautiful and heart breaking. It's an epic love story."_

_"It's about a comet." Nathan was confused. _

_"It's about love in its purest form and I was so thrilled it come from Lucas' mind and heart and I wondered where it came from. At first I thought it was the story of him and Brooke but I was wrong." She pointed to the top of the page. "Read it."_

_Nathan was still confused but as she said, "_It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart_." Nathan's throat became dry when he finished reading it._

_"It's an epic love story.. it's your love story.. you and Haley."_

_Nathan handed it back to her, unable to look at her in the eye and at this point no point in denying anything._

_"I should've known." Lindsey put it back in her bag. "One of Lucas' early drafts even had him naming it as Haley's comet." She shook her head. "I've fallen for you Nathan… I really really like you and I want us to work but your heart's conflicted. I don't know what happened between you and Haley but from what I can tell, it was a long time ago."_

_"It was." Nathan turned to face her._

_"Apparently, not that long ago." She turned to him. "I'm not mad at you Nathan.. in a way, this is my fault, I should've seen the signs, you were always polite and kind but kept me at arms length."_

_"I'm sorry Lindsey, I wasn't trying to lead you on or anything."_

_"It's okay Nathan, you can't help who you love right?" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "Bye Nathan." She stated with a finality in her voice. She undid her seatbelt and opened the door, with one foot out, Nathan turned back to her._

_"Lindsey?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"How does the book end?" _

_Lindsey gave him a half smile. "Lucas hasn't given me that part yet." And with that she closed the door. _

"So? What happens?"

"You have to wait until it comes out in hardcopy."

"Luke." Nathan said frustrated, feeling another Lucas induced head ache coming on.

"The scientist waits but the comet comes only once in a life time."

"So that's it, he's doomed to spend his life waiting for something that'll never happen… talk about the worst book ever!"

Lucas rolls his eyes but knows he needs to push his brother. "Exactly, he'll wait for something that'll never come so he does the next best thing.. he goes after it."

Nathan smirks in true Nathan Scott style and starts walking in away but he pauses and turns back to Lucas.

"Wait, how does he do that?"

Lucas shakes his head. "I don't know, he works for NASA, builds some elaborate telescope .. or he stops bugging his brother."

"Okay, okay. I get the hint." Nathan took off and Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

. . . . . . .

Nathan was outside in the front gardens. He stood off to the side as he watched the valet get Chase's car and Haley put her sleeping daughter inside. Madison was obviously all partied out. She was completely passed out. He watched as Haley gave Chase a hug goodbye and then Chase drove off.

Haley started walking back when Nathan stepped out from the shadows.

"You stalking me now?" Haley quipped.

"I followed you out." He corrected her. "How's Madison?"

"She developed a big headache, probably from all the soda I told her not to drink and fell asleep from the sugar rush. Her and Chase are going home but enough of the small talk Nathan, what was that back there? Clay looked like he was scared half to death."

"I didn't want any one else touching you." He answered honestly.

Haley crossed her arms. "Why?"

"You know why."

"Unbelievable." Haley shook her head and started to walk away.

"Last night you were practically begging for me to take you back and now you're walking away."

"I have to Nathan. Because this, whatever it is you're doing. I'm not falling for it."

"I'm not doing anything but trying to be honest with you." Nathan took a deep breath. "I know I said some things that were out of line but."

"No Nathan, you said what you were really feeling. I told you earlier that I can't do this back and forth. It hurts too much Nathan."

"So that's it, you're giving up on us?"

"Nathan, how can we be together when every time you see Madison, you just see how much I hurt you and then we're back to where we started. Nathan, I love you.. I love you so much but she's my daughter. If I have to choose, I choose Madison, it'd be a different story if it was just me but Madison isn't going anywhere Nathan." Her voice cracked at the end as she fought to try to hold back tears that were threatening to spill.

"Neither am I." Nathan took a step closer to her. "I'm not asking you to choose. I would never do that. But you are right Haley, when I look at Madison, it hurts. It hurts to know I see Chase in her, that you choose him over me. I'm sorry but that's how I feel yet I've been around your daughter long enough to know that she's a smart, friendly, curious, thoughtful, fun-loving little girl who is the spitting image of her mom.. so yes it hurts that Chase is her father but she is a part of you and I can never hate her.. much like I can never hate you .. in fact I've spent the better of the past five years trying not to love you but I can't … I can't help it Hales.. I love you."

Haley stood there frozen.

"I love you.. I want to be with you. I want to make this work, I want to give us a try." Nathan finally took the leap over.

Haley didn't know what to say, what to do. As much as she wanted to jump up and down, there was still a little voice in her head telling her that this was too good to be true.

"You don't believe me." Nathan frowned.

"I feel like this is a dream and that I'm going to wake up at any moment now."

"This is real Haley." He grabbed her hands. "I know it's not going to be easy but that's okay. I just really want to be with you." Nathan sighed and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her. She was stiff at first but eventually relaxed under his embrace.

"Is this real?" Haley muttered against his chest.

"Do you remember when we saw each other last year? My welcome party to the Bobcats, do you remember you made me promise to you?"

_"I will always love you Nathan Scott, you deserve the best, you deserve to be happy, so promise me Nathan."_

_"What?" Nathan choked out._

_"Be happy. I'm so sorry that I hurt you and I wish I fought for us but that's my cross to bear, not yours. You deserve happiness Nathan even though I know it's not with me. Just promise me okay?"_

_"I promise."_

"I remember." Haley said softly.

"I'm keeping that promise Haley." Nathan pulled back and looked down at her so she can see the conviction in his eyes. "You hurt me Hales, it still hurts but what'll hurt even more is knowing that I didn't try… that you were here and I didn't do anything about it because I was scared.. scared to be hurt again and that I didn't let go of my damn pride. Then next thing you know I let another five years go by, still feeling hurt and alone." Nathan paused. "I don't know how this is going to go but all I know is that I've been miserable and even though a lot of great things have happened to me, there's something missing.. someone missing. Haley you are what makes me happy… and I can only hope that I can make you feel the same way… So what do you say Hales?"

"I say that I love you. I've always loved you even when I tried not to." Haley smiled. Nathan smiled back and leaned closer as his lips came into contact with hers. It was slow at first but eventually he pushed harder, their mouths opening up and their tongues battled.

They both pulled away, breathless but with a renewed sense of hope.. happiness.

"Hey.. don't cry." Nathan frowned when he saw tears form in her eyes and wiped a few stray tears away with his thumb.

"These aren't sad tears… they're happy tears."

"How about from now on, we do smiles for happy instead?" He grinned widely. She smiled back and nodded.

"The, I think my cheeks are going to hurt." They both laughed and Nathan swooped in and kissed her again.

"I still can't believe this is real." She muttered against his lips as her hands ran up from his head down to his waist.

"It better be cuz you're not the only freaking out that this is just a dream." Nathan answered back. "I'm still scared that you might leave me again.."

"I'm not." Haley quickly replied. "I'm not going anywhere either."

Nathan smiled back at her, needing to hear those words but being with her right now, he knew he didn't need to hear it, he felt it in the way she looks at him and the way she's holding onto him. "I know and I'm not gong to let fear control me anymore, we're going to make this work Haley."

"Yes.. and five years is a long time and even though we've seen each other this pass year, I want us to get to know each other again. I want to do things right."

"I want that too." Nathan hugged her and held her close to him. Haley felt like she was on cloud nine, there were so many times she dreamt of this moment but now she knew she wasn't dreaming because nothing in her dreams could ever amount to the real thing.

"Hales." Nathan said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I know we said that we're going to take it slow but I want to put it out there that you're my girlfriend now and I am your boyfriend."

"Really?" She pulled back with a smirk.

"Yes, we don't need to go that slow… unless you object?"

Haley laughed as she leaned in to kiss him again. "No I don't."

. . . . . .

"Well, well well." Lucas crossed his arms as he stood in front of Nathan and Haley, who were sitting awfully close together on a nearby bench, smiling and giggling away like some horny teenagers.

"Oh Luke, hey." Haley turned her attention to the other Scott.

"So.. umm.. what you guys doing?" Lucas eyed them with a goofy grin.

Nathan stood up, along with Haley, their hands intertwined.

"We're together now." Nathan replied.

"Yep, I'm his girlfriend." Haley said proudly.

"And don't say _I told you so._" Nathan quickly added with a pointed finger.

"You wound me, Nate." Lucas put his hand on his heart in dramatic fashion.

Haley laughed. "Luke, you're such a dork.. but come on, say it."

"Say what?"

"Whatever it is you want to say.. or ask or whatever, I know how you are."

"That hurts Hales.. can't a guy be happy for his brother and best friend… but seriously guys.. I'm happy for both of you." He pulled Nathan to him and gave him a hug, then followed by Haley. He stood in between them and started leading them back to the party.

"And besides, Brooke is going to blow a fuse when she sees you two, I'll just find everything out from her." He laughed. Both Nathan and Haley just shook their heads. They could imagine what everyone will say.

Lucas broke away and took a few steps ahead of them. "Now last time I checked, it was my wedding and it'd be nice to have my best man and my best friend join me in celebrating."

He took Haley's hand again and followed Lucas back inside the reception.

As soon as they entered, they felt that all eyes were on them. Brooke immediately spotted them and as quickly as she could, made her way over to them. Her jaw hit the floor when she spotted the two of them so cozy together, their hands intertwined. She tried to speak but words were failing her at the moment.

"I'm going go over there by Luke.. I'll give you two a minute." Nathan turned to Haley and then gave her a quick kiss goodbye on the lips. As he walked away, he heard Brooke squeal and soon enough he stood next to his brother, turned around and saw Haley, Brooke and Peyton ,who had joined them, in one big giggling fest.

"She looks happy Nate." Lucas commented.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I did that." He said proudly to his brother. Lucas shook his head and padded Nathan's back.

"Don't forgot about how I'm going to make you a lot of money when that book of yours comes out."

"I don't know anymore, I think it's going to flop." Lucas deadpanned.

"Gee thanks." Nathan rolled his eyes.

The music got more up beat and Brooke dragged Haley and Peyton onto the dance floor which was getting filled by other guests of the party.

Brooke pointed at Lucas to come join her.

"Looks like the wife is calling me."

"You are so whipped." Nathan snorted.

"Really? You want to go there." Lucas snickered back as he made his way over to the dance floor.

Haley broke off from the little circle her and Peyton formed and went towards Nathan.

"Come dance with me?" She took his hands in hers but he stood firm.

"I don't want you to revoke my boyfriend status so quickly."

"Oh come on, I saw you dance with Madison earlier."

"I was appeasing a five year old, and I wouldn't call a five year old stepping on your feet dancing."

"You know, they say dancing is a reflection of how a guy is like in bed." She teased.

"That's a lie and you know it." Nathan quickly remarked. "The thing about the shoe size.. well you know that's real." Nathan smirked as he tapped his size 14 shoe on the floor.

Haley's heart skipped a bit. _Oh I knows, _she thought_._

"I don't dance Hales." Nathan crossed his arms in an attempt to stand his ground.

"Oh I know and it's genetic too, I've seen that weird robot move Lucas makes, believe me, you're dance skills is not what made me fall in love with you." She quipped.

"I think I'm good here. You can go."

"Nathan, come on." She pleaded, her big brown eyes looking at him. Mother and daughter were really alike, he thought.

"I'm going to look like an idiot."

"You have me."

"And when you leave, I'll be standing out there looking like a fool. At least Luke has a robot move, I have no moves." He stood his ground and started developed a small pout.

"I'm not going to ditch you." She laughed and leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm not going to go anywhere." She took a couple of steps back and held her hands out, "Trust me?"

Nathan eyed her for a moment and looked back at the crowd behind her. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. but he turned back to Haley and the crowd seemed to fade away and it was just her he saw. He would focus on that now and always. Forever. With out a word, he took Haley's outstretched hand and let her lead him out on the dance floor.

With their hands and hearts intertwined, they danced the night away.

The End.

You're eyes are not deceiving you, this is the end. Finishing the first draft of this chapter was emotional for me. It hit me that this is it, much like how 9x11 hit me too that this is the end of OTH. My goal was to finish this story before the show end and this too would be my swan song. I thought back to the stories I've written, the feedback from you guys and how much fun I had writing. In the end, I actually had fun when I finished up this last chapter. Because of time, I did scale back with this story. I had always meant for this chapter to happen but there was going to be a couple of more chapters but I figured this would be a good time to end it and if I were to continue I could but I didn't want to dig myself into a hole and just write for the sake of writing. Could there be a part III? I'd say never say never but it wont be the same writing now that the show is going to end. Like I said, I probably do some one shots here and there just cuz it's not as taxing to write. I loved the angst in this story and it was nice to write a happy ending. I hoped you guys don't think that Haley gave up on Nathan because no matter what Haley would do, Madison would always remind Nathan of how he hurt her and I hoped that showed. And for Nathan, it was a story about forgiveness and moving on and letting go of his fear and hurt but it was that constant back and forth with Nathan.

having just watched the finale, some parts touched the heart, some parts were overwhelming some parts were under whelming. it wasn't able to capture that magic from the season 4 finale or even the s8 finale and I think it was the sound choices, too upbeat songs, needed something more mellow, esp at the end. I get that it's a celebration but its also good to milk some emotions out with music. also too concerty, I didn't need to see everyone practically finish the song, what happened to editing? but it was still good, its just that I think we had better. the season over all was great, plot issues aside with nathan's kidnappers of course. I thought CQ had a great resolution tonight and liked that they didn't go cliché on us with mouth and millie but just showed her pregnant at the end. disappointed we didn't get to see bevin talk with the cast and see her and skills re unite but im glad skills got his happy ending. loved where they went with jamie, haley's one tree hill line was all sorts of love and we didn't get much naley but man that kiss was just "aww" and "Whoaa" I was half tempted to write a rain scene in here lol.

Again, thank you for reading, thank you for your support and please leave me some love. Sad tears for me, this is the end folks. Good night and good bye.


End file.
